Roses for Dragons
by sonicxjones
Summary: Guardian Rose accepts a apprentice. A solders of the battle field named Aaron. Together both work to discover the true danger and maybe some else along the way? A rp between me and Lady Rosetta on DA.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago...in a time of knights and dragons, in lands of wonder and seas of mystery...

Kings and Queens lived along with Princess and Princes of all kinds, kingdoms sprang up living in harmony for many years, countless decades. But as it normally happens with a era peace, it's struck down to times of war and destruction.

Two such kingdoms are at war with each other. A lone figure in a cloak watches one such battle, shaking its head, Why must they fight for nothing?...

"It's what they do" Next to the cloaked figure was a thin silver dragon.

This cannot go on like this...

"Sooner or later something will bring about it's end"

Yeah...Me. The figure drops down the cliff, pulling out long staff, and a bow.

"Good luck" The dragon flew off.

The figure, through a series of acrobatic moves, lands inbetween the forces of the battlefield, "CEASE THIS POINTLESS SLAUGHTER! SHOW ME THE LEADERS OF THESE TWO ARMIES!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"A guardian." The figure stands, still cloaked, "I will only reveal myself when your leaders come forth, or if one of your best men can defeat me."

Everyone looks at each other "..."

"All of you soldiers would blindly run into battle against each other, but none of you are brave enough to challenge me?"

"I will" Stepped out a blue wolf.

The figure makes a respectful bow, "What is your name, sir?"

"Aaron"

"Then, Aaron, prepare to fight."

He held his sword up "I'm ready" "You may have the first blow."

"Very well" He raced at her. The figure only stands there as he charges. And when he swings at her, the figure blocks with ease, stopping Aaron in his attack.

"Well I'm impressed" He smiled.

"I am a guardian..." The figure swings out her other hand, hitting him with the hard bow. The wolf grunts in pain then swings at her again. This time fakeing a move with his sword then send a punch with his free hand.

The figure recoils, "Good! Very good. Use your abilities as the warrior you dream to be."

"Thanks."

The figure swings her staff and bow at the soldier in a fluid motion of attacks, hitting him a few times.

"Nice to have someone worth the time to fight, unlike the useless fights I get into."

"You haven't seen anything yet..."

Aaron soon notices that the figure is blocking his every move. "You've got to to teach me sometime"

"Some things cannot be taught."

"True."

The figure's eyes glow bright green, "Like this!" She drops her weapons, her white paws gaining a red glow of energy. She slashes the air, sending large red crescents of energy at Aaron.

"Yikes!"

The figure halts the crescents right before they hit, and they dissolve into nothing, "You would have been defeated..."

The wolf nods "I know."

"Keep your weapon." The figure raises a white paw to her hood, "Because you fought with honor, courage, and stamina, I shall reveal myself."

The hood falls back revealing the face of a creature Aaron had never seen before. At a first glance, one could mistake her for a hedgehog. But her ears were too tall, too skinny, and too pointed for hedgehog ears. Four stones sat in her forehead, glowing with their own light, and her quills were too soft and flexible.

The guardian bows, "I am called the Sage of Roses, but my name is Lady Rosetta."

He blinks "Wow-I mean it's a honor to meet you"

Lady Rosetta silences him with a raised hand, "Who is the general of your army?"

A walrus limps forward "I am."

"What is your name?"

"John."

Rose turns to the other army, "Who is the general of this opposing army?"

A raven came out "Jack."

"Tell me...what are you fighting for, John?"

"Cuase their king is over taxing us for our good to his land, when he knows we're recovering from flood"

"And you, Jack, why do you fight?"

"It's all I do, I'm a war general. My king wish me to lead."

Rose's eyes glow slightly, "And?"

"And what?"

"Fighting can't be all you do...Why does your king tax these recovering victims?"

"Truthfully I do not know."

Rose thinks, "Call a temporary truce...I wish to speak to these two monarchs."

"Really?"

Rose glares at the one who asked, "Yes...really..."

"Then I wish you luck" Aaron nodded.

"Good or bad?"

"Good of course"

"Keep a sharp mind, youth...notice things others do not...see the truth and know a lie..." She says as she waits at the center of the battle field for the two kings to arrive.

One that lead the war general, was a harden ram with a face. With little expression he walks and waits. Then the second king comes, much younger then the other. A blue hedgehog. His face showed he was tired but intelligence and kindness flickered in his eyes.

Rose stands between them, "I will skip the formalities and get right to the point. One king is over taxing the goods that go to the other kingdom for no reason, regardless of the fact that the other king's people are recovering from a flood."

She looks at the ram, "Why are you over taxing?"

"2 years is long enough since the flood."

"Your kingdom was not originally built in two years...To rebuild a kingdom is very difficult...But that is besides the point. You did not answer my question.

"Why are you over taxing?"

Rose begins to walk around the ram, "Greed? Power? A dark secret?"

"It is my reasoning, you do not need to question me."

"And you do not need to take advantage of these people, when you could be allies. I must question you...Because of your actions, innocent lives have been lost..." Her eyes begin to glow bright green.

"Ask king kid, they decided to start the fight I went with it"

"Very well," She turns to the hedgehog, "Did you declare war because of the taxes? Or did you declare war at all?"

"My council and I agreed we had enough and sent many letters requesting a meeting but there was no response till we sent out a call of conflict"

"Is this true?" She asks the ram.

"Yes"

"Where are these letters, and why did you not answer?"

"I have no idea, I only got one then some time later I got the call of conflict"

"It could be possible something happened to the letters" Aaron pointed out.

"A setup...Someone must have wanted you two to go to war..." Rose looks at the ram, " Why did you overtax your goods? You must tell me."

"I chose that on my own."

"But why? What is there to gain?"

The ram crossed his arms. "..."

Rose's face becomes unreadable, "I will give you to the count of 3..."

"..."

Her irises glow bright green, "1..."

"..."

The guardian drops her weapons, "2..."

"Don't." The hedgehog king blocked her "It's not worth it"

Rose only looks at him, her face still unreadable, "And why is that, Sonic? Why would you defend the very one that is your enemy against an unknown threat?"

"Because I've learn much since and before becoming a king. Please listen when I say he's not worth the energy anymore."

Rose smiles, "Very good...You make make a great king yet."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"For now, go back to your lands, your homes, and your families...all of you. No more blood shall be spilled during this truce."

"What about you?" "What about me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Many things. But as for what I am going to do tonight, I shall rest."

"Understood"

Rose sets her hood upon her head, then walks away to the forest.

She keeps walking...

The sun is setting as she finally reaches the forest's edge, her stones are no longer glowing. (They glow when she activates her telepathy)

Time to rest.

She keeps going, deep into the woods. She finally stops near a stream, and lays on the soft, mossy ground under a tall, draping willow.

The air was cooler and quiet. She is soon fast asleep.

~Crack~

Rose wakes up, and using her mind powers, slams the source of the noise into a nearby tree, her hand extended and her stones and irises glowing bright green.

"Hey hey I surrender!" "Who's there?"

"It's Aaron, from the fight before. Remember?"

She lets him down, then sits down. The quick movement hurt her head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine..."

The wolf comesover. She looks up at him, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what you are planing."

"I plan on sleeping..."

"I wanted to know if you will permit me to accompany you."

"In sleeping? No...But in being my assistant, you may..."

The wolf laughs. "That's what I meant"

Rose smiles. "In being my assistant, you must be smart, brave, and honest."

"I understand"

Rose lays down. "Aaron?...Thank you..."

"Thank you as well." "You should not be a soldier..."

"It's where I ended up."

"Assist me well, and you shall be a royal knight...guaranteed."

Aaron blinks. "I'm not sure if I'm that kind of material."

"Not yet..."

"Not yet?"

"You have potential..." Rose smiles then she closes her eyes, "Tomorrow, I want to hear all about you..."

"Alright deal."

She is soon fast asleep.

In one of the kingdoms, one of the Ram king's personal men is following the king.

"Sire," Says the gecko, "Why did you not answer the guardian, out of curiosity?"

"My reason are my own."

"But, my liege, legends say that misfortune comes to those who displease the sacred guardians..."

"I know."

"My liege?"

The ram waves his hand in the air. "Don't worry about a thing, everything is going just fine"

"How?"

"You'll see sooner or later"

"My king...as your adviser, I wish to know..."

"You would not understand."

"Please, I wish to try...I will promise to remain silent, and not speak to anyone about this."

Both of them walk into the king's tent. "Very well." He finally said. "Take a seat."

The gecko closes the tent for privacy, and sits down.

The king sits down himself. "I was shown something."

"What...and by who?" "More of by what, another guardian I believe or used to be. Came to me one night..."

"Please, tell me everything..."

"It showed me knowledge that normal aren't shown to normal people. How to control the wind and rain and soon I hope..how to bring people back"

"So you caused the flood?" "No I did not, that is something I do not know"

"But what is your plan, my liege?"

The ram smiles."Now that's a secret"

"Please, my king! I beg to know! I will do anything!"

He huffs at him. "Oh fine, very well. But keep your voice down"

"Th-Thank you, my king..."

"I am going to get my wife back."

"And you have been over taxing to get the money needed for other materials?"

"In part." "I hope the guardians will not be angry."

"Do not worry I said."

"How can I help?"

The ram king thinks and hands him a list. "Get what's on here"

The gecko looks at it.

"Make sure no one knows." "Yes, my liege..."

"Now."

The gecko runs out, and looks at his list. Some of the oddest things. "I better get to work."

Later...Rose wakes up to a red sky. This troubles her.

Something feels wrong.

She bows her head, closes her eyes, and begins to speak softly. She then nods and looks at the sleeping Aaron.

"No lady I didn't order that." He mumbles in his sleep.

Her eyes glow as she sets a hand on his head, entering his dream.

He was sitting in a Inn seeming to be trying to order a meal.

Be thankful that you are so privileged to eat. For there are those less fortunate...

She comes into the inn, and sits nearby. A poor old raven, with two dove chicks beg for food in the corner. Aaron goes and orders for them as well.

Remember Aaron, be thankful for what you have...and help those who are in need.

Aaron wakes up slowly, his dream fading with an image of the old raven smiling, and the dove chicks waving at Aaron.

"What? Is it morning already?"

"Yes, young warrior..."

He sits up. "Well let's go then."

"Go where?"

"To get some food right, I can fish or something."

"Then go...but only fish at the bank, and only get berries from the bushes by the pine tree."

Aaron nods and was off. Rose stands, and walks off.

A little later... Aaron soon collects all the food they need for breakfast. "Hello? I'm back with food"

Good...

"Where are you?"

I am where I need to be...But I will be there shortly. Make a fire and cook the fish.

"Rodger."

Rose soon returns, "The forest is pleasant, isn't it?"

"Best place ever." "I am happy to hear that." Rose sits down, removing her hood from her head.

Aaron hands her some fish.

"Thank you," Rose takes it, then seems to pray over it before beginning to eat it. She looks down, "Something isn't right in these lands...The sky was red, and the trees weren't singing with the birds. Even the water wasn't laughing..."

"It does that for you?"

"They are usually so happy, so joyous, if you learn to listen to them...But they are all silent now, and fear is in the air."

Aaron looks around. "..."

He does feel a bit disturbed by how the birds aren't chirping, and there is no wind in the trees.

"What does it mean?" "Someone is messing with evil powers they shouldn't be..." Rose sighs, " Aaron, why do so many turn to witchcraft, tarot cards, and channeling spirits?"

"Cuase they don't understand what their doing?"

Rose nods. She stands, looking very troubled, "I fear that your war is the least of our problems."

Aaron glances around. "All the animals are just hiding"

"That isn't what is bugging me..." She is so worried, that she has forgotten to eat.

"Then what?" "I don't know...I don't know everything."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize..." Rose looks at him, "Before we do anything, I need to know a few things about you. Tell me a little about yourself."

"There's no much to tell you. Raise by normal farmers, trouble maker, loved riding and racing horses."

"Trouble maker?"

"I knocked over alot of food stands when I was younger."

"Why?" "Racing horses"

"It must have been an accident...Did you go back and apologize?"

"Yes"

"Then you were no trouble maker...But what was your family like?"

"My dad was very strong and helpful, he was off working alot. Mom was the sweetest and most kind lady you'd ever meet." "Tell me more..." Rose seems very interested.

"Well often she'd invite other people to come out our house for a large dinner. Dad often fixed broken wagons and plows for free."

"That must have been nice."

"Only time it wasn't was when the boy from the farm next to us gave all his cold."

"Are they still alive?"

"Well..." The wolf sighed. "I know mom is, but dad...I can only hope"

"What happened?"

"Don't know. Went to work on the fields one day and didn't come back."

"When did this happen?" "About 7 years ago. I was 12."

Her ears go down, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry."

Rose pulls her hood up to hide her face. "We should get to business...We must find out what is happening, and who is behind all of this...Many people on the battle field were blocking my mind powers yesterday..."

"Lead the way."

She goes in the direction of the ram's kingdom. And both travel that way for several hours.

(And for their sake of bonding and lacking some idea. Let's say a day or two passed.)

They walk along the road, Rose always keeping her hood up over her head.

"Is that something guardians do?" Aaron asked.

"What is something guardians always do?"

"Wearing a hood on their head."

"I wear it for many reasons...my strange looks are one reason, and humility is another. I know not of the clothing habits of others."

"Oh I see, sorry if I seemed blunt." "No, you have a right to ask..." She says quietly. Her voice has a hint of sadness in it.

"Then your free to ask me as well if you want."

Rose nods, but says nothing. There was just the sounds of feet. The ram's castle soon is seen on the horizon. Its spires reach high for the clouds.

"Take off your armor and hide it in those bushes."

Aaron did just that. Rose then pulled out some brown robes for him to wear.

Now they were ready to go. Rose walked to the Castle entrance.

"No guards..." "Not normal."

"Not for a general king." Rose's eyes begin to glow, and the stones on her forehead pulse as she searches for other life forms.

Alot of them were in the main hall, where dinner was normally served. Rose's stones now had a steady glow as she began to read a few minds.

"What's going on?"

"I'm worried..."

"What was that shadow thing?"

"Shadow thing?" She said out loud.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"We must go into the main hall." The two of them walk into the courtyard.

"Should be to the right" "Stay right behind me." Rose knocks on the door.

The mumbling they heard stopped.

"Allow us lowly travelers entrance into the grand hall of this great castle," Announces Rose in a strong voice.

"Just step back the doors open towards you" Rose and Aaron waited as the doors slowly creaked open. They walked through, and the doors shut behind them.

There were several people there.

"Please, we are lowly travelers in need of shelter. Our home was flooded, and we have no where to go..."

Aaron, do not be alarmed, I am speaking in your mind. The occupants of this castle see us as two anthro sparrows because of my mind trickery. You must pretend that I am your wife for now.

"Um..ok

"Yes we need help"

"Wait here," Says one of the soldiers in the room, and he goes to the king's quarters. "My lord, there are two travelers seeking shelter in your castle. Shall I send them away?" He says from the open doorway.

"Nah, let them if maybe they can work."

"Work, Sire?"

"Earn their keep" "Would you like for them to be brought up to you for inspection?"

"No." "Then what job should these two sparrows get."

"Something in the kitchen."

"As you wish, Sire." The guard leaves.

"I think he's coming back" Aaron whispered in his mind to Rose.

Very observant...

"So, good guard, may we stay?"

"Yes" "Thank you."

"But you have to work to stay, there's spots open in the kicthen for you both."

The two nod, and follow the guard.

I sense great corruption within this place. Do you feel it, too?

"I...I don't know" Are you alright?

"I'm fine" ...

"Really"

Rose sighs, but says nothing more as they follow the guard. The gecko that the king sent to get the unusual items runs past them towards the king's chamber.

"That was weird" What, Aaron?

"Did you see what that guy had?"

Yes...but what did you see?

A ~insert weird things here~

Odd... Rose suddenly holds a hand to her chest, leaning against the wall.

"Rose?"

She feels ill, but recovers, "I-I'm alright..." Aaron tell their escort that she was a little under the weather but fine otherwise. Rose leans on him as they walk through the hall. Something is very wrong here...

"But I can't tell what" "H-How much farther, good guard?"

"Around the corner."

Rose nods. And they follow after. When they get to their destination, they find a huge kitchen. In a small open room off to one side are bunk beds for servants who don't have their own rooms.

"You start working right when your ready." When he leaves, Rose sits on one of the bunks. She pulls her hood down.

Aaron sees dark drip markings under her now yellowish green eyes. "Rose, you ok?"

She slowly looks at him, "Sh-She's here..."

"Who's here?"

Rose looks ready to pass out, "T-Tempest..."

Aaron wasn't sure who that was but he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Just take it easy, now tell me about her."

"I can't tell you everything...But she is evil, cruel, psychotic...if you see her, run...just run..." Rose tries to calm herself.

"You rest and I'll take a look around." "Be careful..."

Aaron nods and leaves the room. Rose tries to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron turns down hall after hall. He sees the gecko run by again. "Let's see how sneaky I can be."

The gecko runs towards the king's quarters. "Sire...I have another few items for you."

"Good good bring them in."

"Right...a couple dragon bones, pearls, a large plate of silver...and some redwood logs are on their way...Sire, I know I should not question, but what is this 'machine' that you are making?"

"A vision of the future."

"I do not understand...I thought you wanted your wife back."

"This will help with that" "Please, Sire, tell me everything...I wish to know, I am dying of curiosity."

"Yes, this person I talked about before showed me a image of the future and promised me what I wanted if it was made"

"Very vague, Sire..." Says the gecko. Suddenly, the lizard holds his head in pain and falls to his knees.

{"HoW DaRe YoU MeDdLe In MaTtErS ThAt DoN't CoNcErN YoU?! Do As ThE KiNg CoMmAnDs Or SuFfEr!"}

He cries in pain. "SIRE! PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!"

"Maybe if you say sorry for questioning me."

The gecko is screaming out in pain now, unable to speak. Finally, he goes unconscious.

{"Oh, My GoOd RaM...He Is MoRe TrOuBlE ThAn He Is WoRtH...He WiLl TrY To StOp YoU In ThE FuTuRe...He Is ThE OnE WhO ToOk HeR AwAy..."}

"Well I'll have him taken care of. Then there will be no one else to worry about."

{"JuSt SeT HiM In ThE DuNgEoN...I WiLl DeAl WiTh HiM..."}

"Very well."

Aaron, from his hiding spot, sees the gecko being dragged by the guards to the dungeon. _"Great."_

{"SoOn, KiNg, YoU WiLl GeT YoUr ReWaRd..."}

"I will do whatever to get her. And will do whatever you want to do so."

{"JuSt CoNtInUe ThE PlAn..."}

"I will."

-

With Rose. She has her hood over her face, and is curled up on the bunk. She hoped to have never see that monster again...But with the tell tale signs of Tempest's handiwork of Rose's torture reappearing on her, her heart sinks.

Never did Rose want to feel like this again. "S-Someone...Help me..."

Please. "S-Someone...Anyone..." She curls up in pain. A-Aaron...

"Hold on I'm coming" Hurry...

She could sense his worry...She hugs her sides as thin red lines appear on her clothes from underneath.

"Just hold on, I'm almost there"

Though she didn't shed a tear, Rose whimpers. _How can she be alive...I thought she was destroyed in that collapsing portal..._

Voices echo in her head.

~~~~~~__

"FACE IT, ROSETTA! YOU'VE LOST! SOON, I WILL HAVE THE POWER TO CONQUER THIS WORLD!"

"*wheeze* Not while I still breathe, Tempest..."

"STILL TRYING TO BE A HERO? YOU KNOW NO ONE WILL TRUST YOU NOW WITH WHAT I HAVE DONE! YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDSHIPS WILL WITHER LIKE ROSES IN A THICKET OF THORNS!"

"You know nothing of friendship...*cough*...NOW!"

"WHA-?! AAAAARRRRHHHHHH!"

*Shi-shi-shi-BOOOOOOOOOM!*

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Rose!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hand shakes her shoulder "Rose rose wake up it's me."

"A...Aar..." "Yea it's me." Rose lets out a contented sigh, even though she was in pain. She was glad to have some company.

"What happened?"

"M-My wounds...reopened..." She hesitantly lifts a paw to show the blood stains forming on her green outfit.

"Ok hold still and I'll fix that up." "It...It's worse than you know..."

"I know...somehow.." The wolf moved his hand over the wound with a clean cloth. "I can sense it."

She hisses in discomfort as he cleans it, "Y-You can?"

He nods.

Rose looks down, "Yet you are not a telepath..."

She winces, holding a hand to her gut, as Aaron finishes her arm wound. "You probably rubbed off on me. I have to tell you what I saw."

(Just for fun I'm having him be like his namesake Sir Aaron with the power of Aura but he doesn't know what that is or that he has it) (Cool! Sir Aaron with the likeness of a Lucario. HA!)

"A-Alright..."

As Aaron was wrapping the wound on her arm, he saw a whole bunch more scattered on her body. The worst were on her upper back and her gut just under her rib cage.

"Wh-What is your report from your wanderings..."

"Well I'm not sure exactly why but the king thinks that if creates some sort of 'machine'. Which I haven't found out what it is, but if he does he believes he'll get his dead wife back."

"No one...can be brought back from the dead...not by any mortal power...magic, sorcery, or even guardians...the king is making a fatal mistake..."

"Tell that to him. He thinks you can."

Rose winces from her wounds, "W-Word m-must r-reach C-Camel-lot..."

"Well not till you have a chance to rest. I'll see what else I can learn in the mean time." Aaron then began to check her other wounds. "They don't seem as bad as the first one"

The last one he checks is on her gut, and when he finally pulls away the clothes to take a look, he grimaces at the sight. Long claw marks cut deep into the guardian. Rose whimpers.

"Well that one has to hurt."

"Y-You h-have no i-idea..." Rose grits her teeth to hold in a scream as Aaron begins to try and treat it.

"There done for now."

Rose finally sheds a tear. She slowly falls asleep, whimpering from her pain. After her strong first impression, this is kind of a new side to the stable guardian. Aaron finally sees her for what she really is, a strange young ? hedgehog? female, probably no older than himself.

He leans against a wall to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, with the king...""We're almost there"

{"ToNiGhT, ThE MaChInE ShOuLd Be ReAdY..."}

"Right on time." {"FoR YoUr AnNiVeRsArY..."}

The ram smiles. "Soon..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Per Rose's request, Aaron sends an urgent message to Camelot. Much to the young king's surprise. Sir Lancelot and Gawain look at their king's pale face, "What is it, Sire?"

"Get Merlina for me right away."

The two nod, and run out. The king rubs his head and sighs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back with our hero, Aaron is once again sneaking around the halls. It was getting easy to move without being seen. Especially with where he is going.

"_There's the king..."_ Aaron noticed that the king was building a weird contraption. _"I've never seen such a thing before."_

{"SoOn, ThE LIFE GIVER WiLl Be CoMpLeTe...YoU HaVe DoNe WeLl...SoOn, YoU WiLl SeE YoUr BeLoVeD WiFe'S SmIlE AgAiN..."}

"Lovely Matilda." {"YeS..."}

The ram leans back in his chair. "Good good" {"Do YoU WiSh To TeSt It?"}

"Do we have a strong enough supply of power?"

{"UsE ThE EnErGy CoRe GeM ThAt I HeLpEd YoU MaKe..."}

"Oh yes."

{"PlAcE It In ThE ClEaR GlAsS BoTtLe...AnD SeT A PoTaTo On ToP Of It..."}

"Like this?" {"FlAwLeSs..."}

The king stands back to look. {"It Is CoMpLeTe."}

"Here we go."

Aaron heart starts to beat a bit faster. The king activates the machine, and a thunder storm fills the sky above his castle.

_"Got to stop this somehow."_ The circular doorway flickers to life as a yellow light ripples from it. _"But what can I do?"_ He soon sees the shape of a figure appear in the portal way.

Aaron spots a small bucket. The shape in the portal is almost about to come out. Then there's a clang of a sudden flying bucket and the portal suddenly is gone. {"NOOOO!"}

"Why did it stop working?" The king was at a lost. A great gust of what felt like wind blew through the room. (It is really psychic energy)

Suddenly, Aaron is thrown back against the stone wall, and pinned to it. His chest feels tight, as if being squeezed by unknown hands. {"We HaVe A SpY! SaBoTeUr!"}

Aaron wiggles under the unknown grip. "Let me go!"

{"KeEp StRuGgLiNg, AaRoN...*evil laughter* It GiVeS Me InSpIrAtIoN...PeRhApSe I CoUlD MuTaTe YoU InTo A MiNdLeSs MoNsTeR..."}

Aaron begins to feel a searing pain, and to his horror, he sees his hands slowly becoming large claws. Gah!" His eyes widen in shock. "No stop!"

His new claws slowly halt in their mutation, temporarily.

{"Or WhAt, LiTtLe HeRo?...*dark chuckle*...YoUr CrImE MuSt HaVe ItS CoNsEqUeNcEs...BuT I WiLl Be GenErOuS...AnD To YoUr GoOd FoRtUnE, I HaVe OnLy EnOuGh EnErGy To ExCiTe ThE DNA Of OnE AnThRo...ChOoSe ThE ViCtIm...YoU...YoUr PrEcIoUs KiNg ArThUr...*dark chuckle* Or YoUr PrEtTy GiRl, LaDy RoSeTtA..."}

"H-how do you know that I know them?"

{"ThE SaMe WaY I KnOw YoUr NaMe, AaRoN...I ReAd YoUr ThOuGhTs...NoW ChOoSe, Or I WiLl ChOoSe FoR YoU..."}

The wolf looks down. "Me."

{"How NobLe...*evil chuckle* So Be It, BuT LeT Us TaKe ThIs OuTsIdE..."} Aaron suddenly finds himself in the forest outside the castle. The searing pain begins again, and he feels his clothes tighten as he grows larger.

He feels his tail lengthen and thicken, as well as his neck, and his claws continue to enlarge in front of him. Aaron suddenly keels over in pain as his gut tries to catch up, enlarging and pushing against the muscles that hold it in. His eyes are narrowed while his ears lengthen. He falls over on his side, hugging his stomach in pain, gritting his sharpening teeth. His leg begin their growth spurt, swiftly becoming longer. As Aaron continues to grow in size, his clothes become extremely tight and uncomfortable. His face starts to become longer, and his jaws are reset in his skull, almost like a snake's expandable jaw. His lungs inflate and push against his ribcage, and his heart beats harder as its size bursts with each beat. The fur on his body falls off, giving way to scales, except on his head, neck, and spine. This fur grows longer and turns brown to become a mane.

He suddenly lets out a roar in agony as an unbearable wave of pain shoots through his spine. It lengthens, which in turn lengthens his body and makes room for his still growing gut, which has begun to look like a small pot belly as it tries to find room. His muscles bulge out, beginning to rip his clothes apart. The back of his shirt rips as his spine continues to lengthen. After being painfully squeezed inside his boots, clawed feet burst through the seams, tearing the boots apart. His clothes become no more than shreds of fabric, as his body continues to grow, and his muscles enlarge. His ribcage finally pops and pushes out, allowing his lungs and guts to settle back into place. Smooth horns jut out the back of his skull, and his back legs snap painfully as they gain new joints.

The transformation begins to slow down, and it seems to be coming to its end. Aaron notices that he still has his mind, and he takes deep breaths, panting from his exhaustion. _"Sorry...Rose...guess you needed more... then a farmer's son."_

He suddenly feels a great discomfort in his back. He writhes in agony, digging his claws into the dirt as two large lumps form along his spine. As they enlarge, the lumps seem to move slightly under his skin, reacting to the pain.

Aaron suddenly screeches with extreme agony, and the two lumps burst out of his back, revealing massive wings. They continue to grow and develop, gaining massive muscles that would put a body builder to shame. The wings lay limp at his sides when they are set into their joints, and his wingspan comes to be twice his length.

Aaron had become a dragon five times his original size.

{"MaRvElOuS...WhEn I WiPe YoUr MiNd, YoU WiLl Be CoMpLeTe, FaRm BoY..."}

He tries to refuse but finds only growls coming from his throat instead of words.

{"Hm...StIlL TrYiNg To ReSiSt...AnY FiNaL WoRdS BeFoRe YoU BeCoMe A MiNdLeSs BeAsT FoR ThE ReSt Of YoU MeAnInGlEsS ExIsTaNcE?..."} The antagonist reads his thought for an answer.

_"Bite me"_

{"Hm...I WiLl GiVe YoUr ReGaRdS To RoSe PeRsOnAlLy...WhEn I TuRn HeR InTo A PuDdLe Of SlImE...*evil laughter*"}

Aaron feels his memories slipping away, as if they were being drained literally out of his brain.

A thought suddenly came to him. He was too close to the castle. If he became a monster here, he would be killed. He had to get away, had to get far into the deep forests, away from possibly hurting or killing someone, and fast.

Digging his large claws into the dirt, and slowly get to his feet. Nearly flopping over from how weak and alien his new limbs felt to him. _"Running...seems...out of..the question..."_

Suddenly something else seems to come to him. At first he thought it was the monster coming in but it also felt deeper then that. The wings, still flopped over his back like a large scaly, webbed blankets slowly rise...

And also slowly, he forgets his childhood...

The muscles of his arms and legs tense and bunch down. He forgot his mother, the farm, and his father...

Then how he joined the army and the hard training to become a solider...

And suddenly wind filled his ears and stings his eyes as he finds himself flying though the air. He slowly forgot his friends in Camelot, his king, and even Camelot itself, as he flew hard and fast.

He even starts being unable to even recall where he was or why he was there. Soon couldn't even remember what he had been, or who he was. Couldn't remember his own name...

Finally, he forgot Rose...

********************************************************************************

A large male dragon with blue scales and a thick brown mane lands beside a small secluded lake, thick trees all around. A small, shallow cave sat nearby.

A prefect location. A prefect home.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the castle... {"My GoOd RaM, I HaVe PuNiShEd ThE SaBoTeUr..."}

"Now that that's settled." The ram king smiled.

{"DiD YoU GeT RePlAcEmEnT PaRtS?..."}

"I did, putting it in right now."

{"GoOd...AcTiVaTe It..."}

The machine fires up. The circular doorway flickers to life as a yellow light ripples from it once more. "Yes it's working!"

A figure appears in the doorway, and soon comes to the threshold of the portal. "I think it's her!" The king beams.

{"On ThE CoNtRaRy, KiNg RaMmOs..."} A dark figure steps through the portal, "It IsN't..." The figure grins, red pupils glowing brightly.

"W-who are you?"

"CaLl Me...Tempest Vernum..." She lifts her claw, and pins him to a wall with her mind powers, "Thank you for freeing me from my inter dimensional prison..."

"Y-your welcome." "Now..." Tempest grins wildly, "For your reward...You said you wanted to see your wife's smile again?"

"Yes."

"Then I will send you straight to her..." The king finds a tightening in his chest. "Enjoy your reward..."

The ram gasp for air. "What...are you ..doing?" Tempest comes close, "Killing you...You will see your wife smiling soon."

"B-but that's...not...what I ~wheez~ wanted." "Don't be silly...I heard you say that...Next time, be more thorough with what you want...Oh wait...You won't have a next time."

She slowly squeezes harder, grinning with amusement as she watches him squirm. Gasping for air. "Goodbye..."

Meanwhile, Rose is in great pain. The soldiers noticed that she hasn't worked for her keep, and go to fetch her. They drag her out of the castle, and throw her to the ground a little ways outside the draw bridge, "And don't come back, you lazy anthro!" They go back, and the draw bridge closes up.

Rose slowly gets to her feet, her strength returning and her wounds healing, a lot more quickly since Aaron treated her. Aaron? Where are you? I have just been kicked out of the castle...

Nothing...

Aaron? Aaron?! Rose starts to get worried. He should of answered by now. "I must get to Camelot..."

But how? And she was worried... Rose begins to run toward's Camelot. It takes her two days, but she finally reaches Camelot's entrance. She collapses at the draw bridge.

As she falls unconscious, she sees figures running towards her.

...

"Guardian Rose, Miss Rose can you hear us?" W-Who...is there?

"We are knights of the table. We found you passed out."

K-King Rammos' castle...darkness...Lost assistant Aaron...Couldn't find him... "Just rest and tell us more when you have your strength back."

Find Aaron...find my assistant...find my friend...

"We will send a party out to look, rest."

Rose succumbs to unconsciousness once more. And then wakes up some time later. She opens her eyes, "M-Merlina?"

The human girl smiles. "Missed you, hold still just looking you over." "How have you been, young one?"

"I've been great really but it looks like you had better days."

"Yes..."

"Tell me about it."

Rose, while Merlina checks her over, tells her what had happened.

"I'm worried about him, Merlina. I brought him into this, a humble farm lad in soldier's armor. If anything happens to Aaron, I could never forgive myself for making him my assistant."

"I might be able to locate him if you like me too." *Please..."

Merlina nods and holds her staff up while muttering a few words. Rose's ears go down, but she waits.

"I...I don't understand." Merlina stopped. "It shouldn't be possible. I sensed him but for some reason I couldn't see anything else. Like he was there but was not at the same time." "D-Do you know where he is?" Rose is getting a little frightened.

"A few miles from King Rammos' castle." Rose gets up, "I shall go look for him. You and the king must stop King Rammos' plan. But don't start a war."

"You just can not go alone. At let me or a knight come with you." "You must stay with the king. And you will need all of your knights of the round table..."

Merlina sighs. "Very well but please be careful." "I was caught by surprise...But I will make sure that doesn't happen again."

-

Two days later...

In the dragon's home...The dragon yawns after waking up from a long nap. It is a beautiful day, but a chance of rain looms in some dark clouds nearby. He made his way out of the cave and stretched out his large wings. The breeze was right, and the sky beckoned him. And it was hunting time. In a split second the dragon was mile or two up in the sky.

Down on the ground a few yards away, Rose slowly wakes up from her nights sleep under an old pine. She sits up and stretches. Finally she was near where Merlina said she sensed Aaron.

Aaron?

Nothing...Again..She gets up and begins walking.

Calling his name with her voice and her mind as she goes. Rose sighs after a while and stops at a small lake to rest, too distraught with worry to notice that this lake, and a small cave nearby, belonged to a dragon.

There was the tell tales signs all over. Burned rocks and plants, tree missing bark like they were pulled off by claws. The faint smell of sulfur. She looks down at her reflection in the lake, and sighs, "How could I have been so weak? I am supposed to be a guardian, I was supposed to protect him..."

"**GRRRRRRR!"**

Rose nearly jumps out of her skin from the sudden sound, and quickly turns around to see a great reptilian beast glaring at her with gold, piercing cat-like eyes.

Fear comes to her own eyes, as she sets a white furred claw to her chest to try and calm her heart.

In it's mouth was a dead buck, baring it's bloody fangs at her clearing conveying the message:_ Your trespassing._ Rose stays perfectly still, not wishing to fight this creature.

It puts down it's meal quickly and opens it's wings. And hisses like mad. (Like a cat puffs it's fur to look big and scary.) Rose takes a step back, her foot getting slightly wet from the lake water.

"**GRRRRRRR!"**

She freezes once more, and her ears go down. I-I don't wish to fight you...

The dragon stops short, seeming to be surprised at that. Rose remains very still, Breathe deep, seek peace...

Slowly the dragon clams down, but still looks at her confused. Now...I shall leave... She slowly and carefully walks around the dragon, and begins to walk away.

It's eyes keep following her the whole time. She senses this, and looks back. Both stare. Dragon?...Have you forgotten your prey?

It turns and glances at the buck. Rose turns to walk away.

"...Flower...stay...share...hunt?"

Rose looks back at him, You wish me to stay? "Share...hunt..." She looks at the buck, No...I could not take your food. It is yours, Dragon.

"Stay still...?"

She watches the dragon, I...I guess I could stay...for a little while. The dragon purrs, he seemed to be happy at that. Rose slowly comes over, and sits beside him.

"Why in...my ..land?"

Rose looks down, I am looking for someone...a friend that I lost about a week ago...I'm very worried, for if...if... she shakes her head, I should have been protecting him...I am a guardian...but...I-I failed...if anything happens to him, I could never forgive myself...

"What happened?" She tells him what she knows.

"Haven't seen wolf here...been here week too.." Only a week?

"Yes"

Why? Why did you move here?

"Just was here."The dragon shrugs.

You...You mean you don't remember?

The dragon nods. "Yes." You poor thing... Hesitantly, Rose sets a white paw to the dragon's arm, slowly petting it. It leans closer enjoying it.

She begins petting his head, and scratching behind his ears. "Rrrrriiight thrrerre." Rose smiles, as she continues scratching. And she did for a few minutest then Rose soon stops, and looks at the lake water, May I swim? It is getting a bit hot...

"Yes"

Rose smiles, Thank you, Dragon. She takes off her cloak, and all her clothes so they don't get wet (her fur pretty much covers everything), and jumps into the water. She sighs in relief when she resurfaces.

The water was just prefect. She swims for a little while. A little later, she begins cleaning her fur. The dragon somehow notices that she feels a little sad, even though she isn't showing it.

"Still...seem sad." It glanced up from it's meal. Rose sighs, her damp quills framing her face as she slowly combs through them with her fingers, I'm worried about Aaron...

"Why he mean so much?" He...He is my friend...one of the few friends I really have. She falls silent.

"Am I a friend?"

Rose looks like she's about to cry, If you wish to be... The dragon motion for her to come over. Slowly, she gets out of the water, and walks over to him.

"Got a wing you can cry on" He lets her lean against him. It had been a long time since the last she had really cried. She leans against his chest, feeling a gentle claw on her back as she cries her eyes out into his warm scales.

"There there..." His warm scales feel soothing to her as she continues to cry, her ears going down, and her long tail laying at her feet. "Cry all you need"

Rose cries until no more tears can be shed. She slowly falls asleep in his claw, resting her head against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Night passes. The stars shine brightly above the dragon's home. The air warm and pleasant. Rose smiles in her sleep.

And when morning come she blinks in the sun. She felt so much better. She looks up to see that the dragon had carried her to the the edge of his cave, and is sleeping around her.

Slowly, she gets up, and blushes as she quietly puts her clothes back on. She grabs a fish from the lake, wraps a flower around its fin, and sets it in front of the sleeping beast. She looks at him, and strokes his head softly, "Goodbye, my gentle Dragon."

She then hesitantly leaves, disappearing into the surrounding forest.

Back to her mission. Soon the dragon wakes up. "Flower...?" There is no answer. He doesn't see her, and her clothes are gone. The only thing he finds is a fish with a flower wrapped around its fin, which is laying in front of his snout.

She...left? _Why?_

Guess maybe she didn't like him. Or she went to find whoever she was looking for. He sniffs the fish. But doesn't eat it. He has a small urge to go find 'Flower'.

So that's what he does, with a small running start he leaps into the sky. Rose, meanwhile, is making her way towards the beach, which has small cliffs with sandy shores.

Again she calls her friend's name out. "Aaron! Aaron if you here answer me."

Her only answer is her voice echoed back to her. She suddenly spots soldiers of King Rammos patrolling the beach. She quickly hides.

"So things are tougher now for everyone." They talked to each other. Rose listens intently. "Tell me about it," Answers the other soldier, "One wrong move..."

"So do you believe it was a heart attack?"

"I don't know, but what I want to know is, who is in charge now?"

"I'm not sure who they are. A weird purple cat thing?"

Rose's face goes pale, and her heart practically stops beating, "T-Tempest..."

"Well let's get going."

Rose watches them go. _W-What if she got to Aaron?! N-No! He wouldn't survive! And if he has..._ Her ears go down.

"FREEZE!"

Rose turns her head quickly to see a few soldiers have spotted her. She runs, not in the mood to fight and not having the time.

"Get back here!" She continues to run, until she comes to a dead end. The soldiers block the exit. "We got you now." "Remember...you should never foolishly challenge a guardian..."

"GOOARRRRR!" Everyone looks up. D-Dragon? He land in front of Rose and roars in the soldiers faces. Rose watches the dragon fend off the soldiers, even getting a few blade wounds, and arrows in him.

That ticked off the dragon. He lifted his head and took a deep breath suddenly let lose a huge burst of beautiful blue fire. The soldiers run before they are roasted alive.

The dragon snorts as if to say. Good riddance. "Dragon?"

He turns to her. "Flower"

She sees his wounds as she walks up to him, My poor Dragon... He lays down and starts licking one of his legs. Rose stands next to him, Let me get these arrows out... Her eyes begin to glow green, This may hurt a little...

The dragon holds still. All at once, she pulls the arrows out with her mind, and they drop to the ground. "Ow!" Sorry, Dragon... Rose rubs his muzzle then she looks at him, Why?

"You left..." I'm sorry...I didn't want to wake you... She begins to nurse his wounds.

"Good fish."

You liked it?

"Well.." The dragon looked away. "Didn't eat it. Went to find you."

You missed me that much? "Yes.."

Rose is very surprised. She looks up at him as she finishes bandaging his last wound. "Thank you.." Rose smiles, You're welcome, Dragon... Then she stands up.

"You leave again?"

Rose looks down, I...I have to find Aaron...I have just learned that my old foe has returned...Tempest Vernum... She begins to shiver, She is the definition of suffering...if she has captured Aaron... She trails off, unable to finish.

"Can I come?"

I don't want you to get hurt because of me...I don't deserve to be a guardian...

"I could help." Dragon...Why do you wish to stay with me?

"A feeling."

Rose looks into his eyes, A feeling?

He nods. "Safe and sound..." Rose is astonished, You, a powerful dragon, feel safe with me?

"Yes"

She doesn't know what to say.

"So can I help?" Just...be careful...

The dragon beams. "Thank you" Rose looks at the strange dragon, feeling a small attachment to him herself. Slowly, she gets onto his back. "Fly where?"

High...I am going to try one last trick... "Hold on"Then with a whoosh, they were up in the air.

Rose holds onto his mane for dear life as the climb goes high into the air. Higher and higher till he levels out. She clings to him, her stones glow bright as she builds up power.

"What you doing?"

Rose can't answer. She sends out a psychic pulse...It is her last resort in finding Aaron. The dragon lets out a sudden roar of pain. And Rose can barely hold on as the dragon's flight becomes erratic.

"RAAH! Hurts! Stop hurting!" "...D-Dra...gon..." Rose begins to lose her grip and slip off, "...l-land..."

She feels him dips down in a sharp decline. Weaving left and right as he went. "Huurtss...stop...it..!." He almost crashes.

But they make it to the ground alive. Rose falls off, and collapses between his forepaws. And both lay there not bothering to get up for several minutes.

"Well, well, well...I thought I sensed a familiar presence in my lands..." Sneers a dark voice.

Rose knew who the owner was..Her face turns very pale, as she struggles to sit up. She looks over her shoulder, "Tempest..."

"You remember my name...good...Then you also remember our last fight...You know I hate to lose..."

She suddenly warps in front of Rose, and picks her up by her throat. Rose, still too weak to fight, gasps in the evil anthro's grip, and holds onto her purple wrist to try and lessen the pain.

Tempest grins, "Aaron sends his regards, little guardian...you were always weak to my power since I first tormented you...how sad..." Tempest tightens her grip, causing Rose to squirm, "Now to turn you into a puddle of slime..."

"Leave Flower...Alone..." Dragon growls. "Make me, you mindless beast..." Cackles Tempest. Rose kicks her in the gut hard, causing Tempest to drop her.

"Not...mindless" Dragon snarls. "Then perhaps I should fix that-" "No!" Rose lifts her hand, and blasts Tempest far back with a burst of energy. She pants, and slowly looks at her friend, "D-Dragon, run, fly...get away from here..."

"No won't leave again" Rose feels herself get scooped up in the dragon's claw, and held gently against his chest. "D-Dragon..."

"Hold on, I mean it." She does so as best she can. Tempest gets up, and glares at them. Well dragon sent a burst of fire at her face just as he took off.

"ARGH!" Tempest growls, holding her claws to her face.

Rose holds on tight, her strength slowly coming back from her psychic pulse.

"Flower alright?"

I...I-I'm recovering...

"What you did tired you?"

Y-Yes...Please...could you fly us to the old white willow in Avalon?...We will be safer there...

She feels him turn slightly. "Heading there now." Rose smiles, and soon falls asleep in his claw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tempest's face repairs itself, and she glares at the sky, "So, Aaron...you still held on to a small part of who you are..."

She stands erect, "GUARDS!"

"Yes Mam'!" They raced to her. "Find that dragon, and kill it...the soldier that brings me its heart will be greatly rewarded."

"Of course. We are on it!" They race off.

"If he finds true love's kiss, then his mutation will be cured..." Growls Tempest. "I will never let that happen..."

-

Dragon lands in a small patch of grass near the willow that is Rose's home. He gently place Rose down, She slowly wakes up.

"Feeling better?"

Yes... Rose sits up, and her ears slowly go down, she closes her eyes. "I-I failed..."

Dragon lays down next to her. "We got away, still good there."

A small tear falls, "She killed Aaron, I didn't save him in time..." She looks down, "He trusted me..." "...It's ok" He wrapped his tail around gently, kind of like a dragon hug. "You tried as hard as you can."

(RELIGION ALERT)

She slowly begins to sob, mourning Aaron's death. "May he rest in peace...And may God welcome him into Heaven..."

"Make best of it and don't forget him" Dragon wisely said. Rose nods. She takes off her hood, and lays it beside the tree, along with her bow and staff.

"You better go get something to eat...I am going to get the fire wood for the fire pit."

Dragon nods and flies off. Rose begins setting up the fire, picking up old, dead tree limbs in the pit, and using flint to light it.

The heat felt good from the fire. She sits by it, eyes closed and deep in thought. Praying.

_"He didn't deserve it..."_

Startled, Rose looks around, "D-Dragon?"

_"The pain..."_ "Who's there?" Rose looks all around her.

"_He's more near then you think"_ "Please...who are you?"

_"Forest spirits.."_ "Nymphs and sprites...I thought you had all fallen asleep, or fled Avalon because of the war..."

_"Some of us stayed behind."_ Rose looks around, "But...I don't understand...Who is nearer?"

_"Your fallen friend."_ "I don't understand...Aaron is dead..."

"_ Do not let the darkness blind your eyes. He's around and will rise again."_

"What?"

Rose, unfortunately cannot reed the minds of the nymphs and sprites when they are in their trees and rivers. Her aura sensing powers have also been disabled since Tempest's return.

_"You'll find him if you look. Alive"_

Rose puts a hand over her mouth, then looks down, "Please...no more..."

They don't answer but she does hear the sound of Dragon returning with a boar in his mouth. "Got food...you ok?"

"I-I don't know...I think this has been a rough day for me."

Rose goes over and begins to carve up the boar by hand, setting most of the meat in a neat pile for the dragon, but setting some on a thin rock she had placed over part of the fire for herself. She takes the bones out with her mind, and sets them in a pile to be dealt with later.

It was kind of quiet for awhile. Rose soon finishes eating, takes off her garments, and sits in the shallow water of the river to bathe and cool off in the summer afternoon heat.

"Nice place here." Y-Yes...

"Makes me think of my home." Only...I have a stream... The heat is beginning to get to the dragon.

"It will do." He got up and lays his belly into the water. It is cool, and deeper than he expected. Rose blushes, but turns her head to hide it.

" Ahhh.." I guess you like it?

"Yessss"

Rose smiles, then goes back to washing her quills.


	5. Chapter 5

About a week or so later...

Rose is with Sonic in his quarters, "So you are now almost fully recovered from the flood because of your new trade route with France?"

"Yes it's been a great relief." "I bet...When will you be able to make cooperative strike against Tempest."

"Soon, we're just about there." "Good, set off fireworks on the night you are ready, Sonic."

The king nods. Rose nods back in respect, and leaves.

She heads outside where Dragon was waiting. "This saddle needs something soft between, it's rubbing against my scales."

I will see what I can do, Dragon... Rose goes over to the stables, and finds a big blanket, Will this satisfy?

He nods.

Alright then, hold still so I can put it on. Rose brings the blanket over, and begins to adjust his saddle.

"Glad we thought to put that on so you don't slip off." You worry too much about me, Dragon... Rose makes a slight blush. She tries to hide it as she works.

"But I bet your glad about it too, it probably doesn't feel good riding bare back with scales." N-No, it doesn't...But your mane was very soft.

"Soft as cotton?" Dragon joked.

Even softer... Coos Rose, as she lays the blanket on his back.

"So where to next?" "We have no more errands today..."

"Then what do you want to do?"

I do not know... "Then let's just go flying."

Alright...Now suck in your gut so I can tighten this. So dragon takes a deep breath and sucks in his gut. Rose fixes up the saddle, pats it, then looks at him, "Is that comfortable?"

"Yes thank you" She hops on, "Gently this time, okay? We don't want to make a mess like last time."

"Alright, here we go" They fly off and knights that were watching were in awe. "Think you'd see that ever?" "Are you kidding, it was never even in my dreams!"

"What do you think Lancelot?"

Lancelot silently watches the dragon fly off, a smile hidden under his visor. "Gawain was shocked that's for sure." The soldiers laugh.

Rose settles into the saddle harness, enjoying the time with her Dragon. What a view too. She smiles, and strokes Dragon's back.

"The sky is beautiful today..."

"Can see for miles."

Dragon...

"Something wrong?" W-When we first met...Why did you invite me to stay after growling at me?

"It's wasn't nice to get mad like that."

But...why? I was in your territory...I had foolishly walked into your home...

"Well I don't know. After I calmed down, just couldn't get mad again. You didn't know where you were. Can't attack someone for that."

Mm...A-And you called me Flower...

Dragon flapped his wings. "That I am not sure, it was something in the back of my mind." The back of your mind... She smiles, Such a gentleman...

"Well I was close right, you are like one and funny your name was one too."

Rose blushes.

"You ok?" I-I'm alright...

"Well...if you say so."

A large arrow suddenly flies at them. Just barley scrapping Dragon's right back leg. He lets out a roar of surprise and pain.

Dragon!

"Something hit me!" More arrows come flying up. Dragon dodges most of them as his flies though the air but still gets several in him. Rose gets a gash by a passing arrow, and holds her side in pain, Dragon! Fly back to the willow!

"Ok!" He turns as quickly as he could while trying not to get shot more.

Rose looks back, "Who was that?" Whoever it was was getting to far away to see. Are you alright, Dragon?

"Feeling tired..that's all.." Tired? Rose begins to worry, Land, Dragon.

"Alright..." His wings adjust and they dip down though the air. Rose hopes that he is okay.

They make it to the ground, but the landing was a but..rough. Rose quickly climbs down, and begins running to his head, Dragon?!

"Just..tired..." He looked ready to fall asleep.

No...Stay awake, Dragon... She sets a hand to his scaly cheek, Keep those eyes open...please.

His eyes try to stay open. "Just need... a nap, I'll ...be.. fine"

No...Stay with me...Get to your feet...

He gets to his feet slowly and wobbly. Good... Rose looks him over for wounds. There were a few arrows here and there that manged to stick in him. She pulls them all out, one by one, inspecting them for poison or tranquilizers.

And sure enough there was a coating of tranquilizer all over the arrow heads.

Rose was getting very scared, Dragon...these arrows are coated with tranquilizer fluid!...You have to stay awake!

His head bobbed around and his eyes lids drooping. "Trying to..."

Rose looks at him, knowing he won't be able to fight it for long, Come on! As soon as we get to the willow, you may rest! Start walking!

"Ok..." He follows her down a path. By some miracle, they get to the Glade, and Rose gets Dragon under the old white willow. She goes to his drooped head, and strokes his muzzle, You may rest now...

THUMP! He flops over and was out like a light. Rose sits down by his head, stroking it, "My poor Dragon..."

He earned the rest. Rose remembers the cut in her side, and goes to tend to it in the stream.

Every few minutes, she looks back, hoping the dragon would wake up soon. But she didn't know how much tranquilizers was in him nor how powerful it was.

She begins to sob softly, becoming very worried.

Who'd even fired at them? Soon, she goes back to Dragon, and strokes his muzzle and mane, "Please be okay...I can't lose another..."

~"I'm sure they landed around here."

"Sure your sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Rose slowly looks up, and her heart stops. From hidden under the willows thick, draping branches, she sees the shine of the soldiers' armor as they come into the glade. Quietly, Rose pulls out her bow and takes a long, thin white arrow from her quiver. Red feathers decorate the end of the arrow. She draws her bow, aiming for the shoulder of one soldier if they get too close.

"Well the arrows were covered in enough juice that the beast couldn't have gotten very far at all. We can't give up even if there wasn't a reward I don't want to go back empty handed."

Rose frowns, and releases her arrow, hitting one of the soldiers in the arm. You are trespassing on guardian land. Leave now! She prepares another arrow from her hiding place.

"We're being shot at!"

"Well duh!"

Rose lets loose another arrow, hitting another soldier in his shoulder. Leave now!

"Whoever you are, we will not and can not."

Rose scratches the cheek of the soldier that spoke with a fly-by arrow, as a warning. Third arrow...third chance...Leave my land now, and no more harm will come to you...

"Harm will come if we leave too." What if you did not return to whence you came? King Arthur could grant you protection...

The soldiers look at each other.

"Would we really be safe?" With her mind, Rose pulls out the arrows from the soldiers' shoulders, Go to Camelot, and tell the king that you seek protection, and were sent by the Lady of Roses. But do not threaten the dragon again.

"But we might not be the last too." I will deal with them...now go, before I change my mind.

Then they left. Rose sighs in relief as she brings her arrows back to herself. Then she turns around and walks back to the tree. She strokes the dragon's cheek when she sits down, Please wake up...

"No...five more minutes mom..." He grumbles a bit. "Do chores later..." D-Dragon?

His eyes flicker open. "Is the nap over?" Rose strokes his cheek, Oh thank goodness, your okay.

"Why would I not be?" Dragon's wings stretched out and he yawned. Rose hugs his muzzle, too happy to answer. "Who fired at us?"

Rose's ears go down, Soldiers, sent by Tempest. They were going to kill you in your sleep."

"You blow a _little_ fire in someone's face..." What?

"Nothing nothing. Are you ok?" Yes, knowing you are okay. She hugs his muzzle again. He does a dragon version of a chuckle.

She looks in his eyes.

"Thanks." She strokes his muzzle, and smiles. "Saved me backed there." I didn't want to lose you...

How sweet was this? Dragon?

"Yes?"

When did you do chores?

"Chores? Dragons don't do chores, whatever that is."

With her mind, she shows him her memory of when he first awakened...

~~~~~~~~~~

_She strokes the dragon's cheek when she sits down, Please wake up... "No...five more minutes mom..." He grumbles a bit, "Do chores later..."_

D-Dragon?

His eyes flicker open, "Is the nap over?"

Rose strokes his cheek, Oh thank goodness, you're okay. "Why would I not be?" His wings stretch out as he yawns. Rose hugs his muzzle, too happy to answer.  


"I don't know what chores are. Never heard of them." He told her.

Odd... "Well it's late maybe I can grab some fish from the river."

Alright.

Dragon gets up and goes over by the river. Rose watches him. Thinking. She decides to straighten up her things, and clean her arrows.

And nothing else exciting happened for awhile. Til...

RoSe...

Rose holds her head, as Tempest invades her thoughts.

YoU ThOuGhT YoU CoUlD HiDe FrOm Me? ThInK AgAiN.

We ArE LiKe SiStErS, YoU AnD I...So FoR AbAnDoNiNg Me, I WiLl ShArE My PaIn WiTh YoU...AnD TuRn YoUr MiNd InTo MuSh!

Rose winces at the harshness of Tempest's message. But that doesn't compare to the agony she feels when Tempest begins her revenge. Rose tries to protect herself, but Tempest fights dirty, and soon Rose is collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. It hurts so much that she can't think straight at all.

By now Dragon was already at her side calling her Flower again and again, worried about what's going on.

sToP! pLeAsE!

NeVeR...

Dragon can sense the mental struggle between the two. He tries to push between the two of them. StAy OuT Of ThIs! Tempest goes to hurt Rose more, causing Rose to scream in agony. She begins to lose consciousness.

"NO!" Dragon forces Tempest back. "I said leave her alone!" YoU LoVeSiCk FoOl...I WILL DeStRoY HeR! Rose feels Dragon holding her close to his chest.

"No!" Dragon snapped. Tempest realizes this is another lost battle, and retreats. EnJoY YoUr ViCtOrY, WhIlE YoU CaN...

"Good riddance." Rose whimpers in Dragon's gentle claw. "She's gone." She continues to whimper. She is great pain. "Flower..." Dragon looks down. What could he do? She looks up at him, and begins to cry. "No. Don't cry."

It h-hurts...

"I know..." D-Dragon...

"You should rest." She slowly falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose finds herself in empty darkness. "Rose..."

She begins to hear a voice in the dark, and a glimmer of sunlight shines in her eyes as she opens them.

"That's it open those eyes." She blinks, "Who's there?"

"Three guesses and the frist two don't count." "A-Aaron?"

Opening her eyes more and sure enough there he was. "Aaron!" She rushes over and hugs him.

"Hehe good to see you to Rose." "Where are we?"

The wolf looks around. "Your mind maybe?" Rose looks around too. They are in a small spring on a mountain. Stars twinkle brightly with the sun and planets can be seen.

Rose looks at Aaron, "Where were you? What happened? I was worried."

"Where am I?" He blinked confused.

Rose looks at him, "What happened after I saw you last?" "It's...hard to remember..."

Rose frowns, "Well, Dragon and I will come and find you..."  
"Dragon?"

"Yes...he has been helping me for a while now..."

Aaron rubs his head. "There was something relating to a dragon but I don't know ..." Rose looks down, "He is such a gentleman, but Tempest is hunting him..."

"I feel like I know why."  
"You do?"

"But I can't remember...last thing I do was this person..." "Yes?"

Aaron shivers. "She told...gave me a choice.." He tries to recall. "I chose me over you or the king but then nothing..."

"Choose for what?" Asks Rose.

"I don't know, just pain. That's all I got."  
"I only hope that you are safe..." Rose looks down, "It is my fault you are going through this...I do not deserve to be a guardian...I was weak, when I should have been doing my duty."

"Oh come on I pretty much asked for it. I'm the one who wanted to come with you."

"That is no excuse!" Her eyes glow, "You would not have come with me if I was not trustworthy! I went on a mission to investigate King Rammos, but you were the one who investigated, because Tempest tormented me!"

Her ears go down, and her tail swings around like mad, "Now you are who-knows-where, having who-knows what being done to you, and I am the only one to blame!" She is beginning to glow more with red energy, "I've gone too far...I have meddled too deep...As a guardian, I must work alone...Because I failed to do this, she is free to ruin this world..."

"Rose..." Aaron sighed. "Please...please don't beat yourself up."

Then Rose sighs.

"You look so beautiful, like a real blooming flower." She looks at him, "What?"  
"I said you were a beautiful flower." "D-Dragon calls me Flower..."

"Good taste." "Aaron..." Rose watches him carefully, "What do you think about flying?"

"Flying..." He looks off to the side. "I bet you could see everything for..." "For miles around..." Rose finishes.

"Hey no cutting me off." The wolf laughs. Rose looks down, very confused, "Dragon...but...it makes no sense..."

"What makes no sense?"  
"N-Nothing..."

The world begins to disolve. Rose looks at Aaron. "What...were...are...going?" He reaches for her as he fades from view.  
"Aaron!"

"Ro..se..."

Her eyes slowly open. A tear falls down her cheek.

"Flower your alright?" Rose shakes her head slowly as Dragon helps her stand up. "You passed out."  
"I-I think I know where Aaron is...but I am not sure..."

"That's good but wasn't he dead?"  
"H-He isn't..." Rose looks up at Dragon, "Why do you call me Flower?"

Dragon shurgs, "I said it was in the back of my mind' "Something like that I look like a real beautiful, blooming flower."

"Well yea."

Rose puts a hand over her mouth, N-No... Dragon looks at her. "What's wrong?"  
D-Dragon...you are Aaron...

"But I'm a dragon." I-I know, it doesn't make any sense how that is so...But it explains why Tempest wants to kill you... Rose looks down, her heart aching.

While Dragon's eyes look away. Rose goes to sit on a rock, putting her hood over her head to hide her face.

"And how do you fiqure this?" Rose turns her head towards Dragon. "I find it hard to see I'm not a dragon."  
"Yet you can't remember your past...your mother...your first flight..."

"Doesn't mean your right."

"When I first met you, Aaron had been missing for a week...and your memory only went a week back...Your scales are the same color as his fur, your eyes are the same color as his...and you blew blue fire instead of red..." Rose looks down, and says quietly. "But I will love you even if you are not him..."

Dragon looks at himself. While Rose is very quiet, not daring to look at Dragon, for she fears that she has offended him.

"I don't...know what to think." I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...

"That means I had to of failed you."  
Rose looks at him. D-Dragon?

"It's true right?" If your right then I wasn't there..." He gets to his feet and sighs. "I just don't know what to do."  
The guardian looks back down, then goes to him. She sets a paw over his huge claw, "We will figure it out together."

Dragon or um..Aaron's eyes look to her. "Right." Rose, still hooded, sits down next to his claw, "I do not know how, but I have grown quite attached to you."

"Really?"  
"Y-Yes...ever since you comforted me the first day, and protected me from those soldiers." Rose keeps her head turned down.

"I wish I could remember." I mean when you did those things as Dragon...I tried to keep myself distant from you when you were Aaron.

"You thought he was dead." Y-Yes...I did...because of what Tempest told me.

Dragon curls his tail around her. "Your not alone anymore." Startled, Rose looks up at the dragon. "We're here now."

Yes...yes we are.

"You need to take it easy and rest for awhile."  
She sighs, A-Alright...

Soon they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A blue tiger is walking through the deep forest. Small beams of sunlight glow as they penetrate the thick trees.

Heading down a path though the forest. He stops for a minute to admire the scenery.

"Come on Kai you need to keep up and day dream later." Another voice belonging to a wolf. He wore a suit even old by this time's standards, along with a feathered hat. (Think Sir Aaron clothes but brown like leather and no cape.)

"My good Reiley, sometimes it is wise to stop..." Kai points to where they are just about to walk, and taps the ground with his walking stick.. The ground gives way to a pit trap.

"This is why I do not like walking on roads...pot holes big enough to trap," He looks down at the upward spikes at the bottom of the hole, "Or kill any poor passerby."

"I hate it as well but this way is in fact the fastest way to go on foot."  
"Where are we going, anyway?"

"We're going to find the source of that dark force we've been sensing." "What an indirect answer. I know that, Reiley..." The guardian suddenly holds his head with one claw.

"Well to be more to the point, there was a spike in the Camelot and with the news we've been getting about King Rammous. The other aura guardians thought it was best if we speak to the guardian of this land and see if they know anything. Is that better?"

"H-Hold on..." The other guardian grits his teeth for several seconds. Then he finally relaxes, rubbing his head, "Speaking of strange activity...I just felt a delayed mind signal...the dark energy we've been looking for, only a couple days old."

"What can you get from it?" "Hostile...and very hostile at that...whatever it is, it was attacking something else..."

Reiley adjust his hat. "Then we should get moving."

Kai nods, and they continue on. Soon, they arrive at the Avalon border, just as the sun is setting.

"We should be nearing our destination soon." "The darkness...it seems to be coming from the other side of Avalon...we will get there much more quickly if we go off the road."

"And maybe you'll stop complaining too."

"I was not complaining...you would know if I was complaining. Now let's go..."

So both go off road. "We better stop for the night soon."

"Right, good suggestion." Kai nods, and helps Reiley into a large tree. He makes a solid nest in the thick tree branches, "Get some sleep. We will be off at sunrise."

A werewolf howl eerily hangs in the night sky.  
~Rose slowly wakes up in the middle of the night, she is not sure why. Glancing around she sees the dragon Aaron still fast asleep. _"What woke me?"_ After a few minutes, she shrugs, snuggles closer to Aaron's warm chest, and falls asleep.~

Reiley wakes up to see Kai standing on a large tree branch nearby. His eyes are closed as he takes in the morning breeze.

"Morning Kai." "Morning Reiley."

"Ready to go."  
"You sure? You must eat something first."  
Reiley leaps down to the ground. "Worry about that later." Kai leaps down beside him.  
"Let's get moving." Kai walks in front, "I will say that I sensed some strange energy..."  
"Then lead the way, when it comes to directions. You sensing ability is better then mine." Reiley told him. Kai nods, and they head off, getting deeper into the forest, following a small stream.

"Flower I have breakfast." The dragon Aaron landed with four large hares in his mouth. Even after Rose told him who he was, he still kept calling her flower. Not that she minded.  
"Thank you, Aaron...I will prepare them. Would you like yours raw?"  
"Just a little cooked, tastes better." "Alright," She begins to prepare them. Aaron lays down next to her and folds his wings against himself. Rose blushes slightly.  
"After we go to the king or patrol first?" The king hasn't summoned us yet...and I'd rather we lay low for a while...our last flight gave me a scare...  
His dragon head nods. "Understood."  
Aaron...may I ask you something?  
"I can't see why not." Do you...have feelings...f-for me?  
Aaron looked at her. "I...um...ah...w-why do you ask?" She doesn't answer, but blushes hard. "W-well we're partners, it's...hard not too."  
Rose finishes his two rabbits, and gives them to him. She goes back to finish cooking hers. And it was quiet as they both ate. I-I asked...because I didn't wish to read your mind...I have been training myself to keep my mind to myself.  
"Well thank you."  
After a long silence, Rose sighs, a little sad...Suddenly, her's ears perk up, and her quills also vibrate.  
"What's wrong?" Aaron lifted his head to look at her.  
She puts out the fire with a bucket of water. Stay under the willow... Then Rose grabs her bow and an arrow from her quiver, and pulls her hood down over her head.

Aaron moved behind the tree and tells her to be careful. Rose gets into the tall grass just beside the willow, and waits.

Kai pushes forward through the forest, "This place is so thick...Ow!" He pulls his hand back, a thorn stuck in his finger, "Rose bushes and thistles..."

Reiley glances at his hand. "It's fine but we need to be careful." Kai nods, "We are getting close to that signature."

"Hm..it's quiet here."  
Kai nods. Both stop in thier tracks and listened. Just in front of them is a small tree covered glade, with a beautiful, giant white willow on the other side of the stream.

Kai slowly leads Reiley into the open glade. Both moving as quiet as can be. When suddenly Kai forces Reiley to the ground, as a white arrow with red feathers shoots by.

A few more arrows wizz by from a unknown source. You are trespassing on guardian land. Leave now!

"Wait!" Reiley calls out. "We mean no ill will."

Identify yourselves!

"I am Kai, the Seer of Aura!"

"And I am Reiley, Aura Guardian! We've come to talk to the guardian of this land."

They see something jump high out of the tall grass near the willow.

Rose, with her hood over her head, lands in front of them. She stands, "I am Lady Rosetta, Lady of Roses, and the guardian you seek."

Both get to their feet. "A honor aside from the trying to shoot us."  
"Forgive me. I have been protecting someone from the soldiers of the former King Rammos."

"So the rumor of his replacement is true?" "She is no replacement...she is a saboteur...and she has destroyed many lives, including mine and that of my friend..." Come on out...

"It's safe?" Yes...For you I have read their minds, and they have no thoughts of hostility.

It was to their surprise, Reiley and Kai's, when they see this huge blue dragon come out from behind the old willow and stand beside Rose. "This is Aaron, one of my best friends..."

"I have to admit it's a first to see a tame dragon." Reiley said ignoring the small glance of Kai's surprised eyes.  
(How would you react seeing a dragon?)

(Oh My Gosh, this is AWESOME!)

Kai looks a bit speechless, "I-I don't think...that..that is a t-true dragon..."

The dragon Aaron looks down and shakes his head. "No I'm not." Kai's closes his eyes, and holds out his hand towards the dragon. He sees the true form of Aaron within the dragon...and recognizes him. "Reiley...what was your son's name?"

Reiley looks away and doesn't say anything. "Answer me, Reiley!" Shouts Kai.

Rose looks at the two visitors, "His son's name was Aaron, wasn't it...You lived on a farm together..." She had read Reiley's mind.

"Please don't..." The guardian pulled his hat further down on his head, obscuring his face from view. Kai is about to say more, when the rose guardian stops him. Rose looks at Reiley, You miss them, don't you?

"This isn't what we came for." He mumbled.

Reiley...this issue has waited long enough...and Tempest, the one behind all of this, can use that sadness, that turmoil, against you...

Rose sets a white paw gently on his shoulder, "So please...was your son a farmboy wolfdog anthro named Aaron?"

"Aaron Johnson...was his name..." "Do you ever want to see him again?...Because I know him...He has missed you terribly."

"I don't deserve to..."

Rose goes to stand in front of him, How do you know this?

"Many years ago, I left, that's it. A man with a wife and son just leaves without warning. Letting his family fend for themselves while he off on some role..." He sighs and stops talking again.

Reiley...you deserve your son now, more than ever...and he needs you, now more than ever...Because of you, he was safe as he grew to be a strong anthro...I had the pleasure of seeing how well he fought...

Rose takes Reiley's hand, Your son is a good anthro, noble, kind, strong, and full of heart...just like his father...Please, he needs you...and you need him...

"But would he even want me."

What a stupid question to ask... Remarks Rose, Have you not heard anything that I have told you?

"I did but doesn't make me anymore ready." "How can you not be ready?" Asks Kai.

"It's just...It's because...I..." The wolf looked away. "..."  
"You're afraid."

"Come on, Reiley...He is my nephew as well..."

Rose keeps her gaze, "If you meet him, and things turn out badly, I can erase the memories from your mind."

"...Ok..."

She nods, and leads him in front of the dragon, so close that Reiley can feel the beast's breath on his face.

"Aaron...this is your father, who has been missing for seven years. Remember? You were 12..."

"12..." Aaron looked at Reiley. "I remember...something.." Rose takes off Reiley's hat, giving the dragon full view of the old wolf's face.

The dragon rubbed his head. "It hurts..."

Aaron, it will be okay...I know it is hard, but keep trying. "Reiley, listen to me" Rose turned to talk to him. "This dragon is your son under an enchantment. He has forgotten most of who he is, you must help him. Please..."

Kai puts a hand over his mouth, "I-Impossible..."

"We went...we went stargazing once..." "And where did you stargaze?"

"Back...behind the barn." Reiley then speaks to him. "We had sneaked out so your mother wouldn't know you were up so late."  
"The mother is still alive," Says Rose.

"We were out there for hours..."

Kai laughs, "Then my sister finally caught on..." "And boy did I get in trouble for that." Reiley said.  
"Yes, you and Aaron both," Snickers Kai.

"She was mad..."

Rose looks at the dragon, "Do you remember more?" "Slowly but it still hurts..."

She goes to him, and rubs his head, Hang in there, Aaron. "Thank you."

Rose smiles.

"He seems so tough." Kai looks at Reiley, "What do you mean?"

"He's handling what had happened better then I could see anyone doing." "Somehow, I think he gets that strength from you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai is talking to Aaron a little. Rose, still with her hood over her head, is off a little ways, watching the dragon. She sighs, her heart heavy.

"You wouldn't mind if I took a seat at all?" Reiley stood there by her.

"No..."

He sits down "So..." Rose looks at him from under her hood.

"What about you?" "What do you wish to know about me?"

"I want to know more how you feel about everything. And I figured you needed someone to talk to. I have open ears."

Rose smiles under her hood.

"I have tried never to get too deep with anyone, as I am a guardian...And especially after 'she' came along...I could not risk her hurting anyone close to me...Then I met your son. I saw potential in him, and after he followed me home, I took him under my wing as an assistant. He did well...and even tended to my wounds in my time of weakness..." Her ears go down. "Then it was like he faded of the face of the world."

"And then..."

"I searched for him for days...and met Dragon...and as we became friends, I saw something in the beast...He is so kind to me, and even saved my life, twice if not three times...I began to get attached to him...a-and...and I-I...I-I th-think..."

"You might love him?"

She blushes, "Y-Yes..."

"Do you know when he was seven, he swore up and down that he'd never like a girl and they had cooties?"

Rose giggles slightly. "The thing was...I didn't know he was Aaron at the time...but I don't care...he is the same gentle being..."

"Always had always will be."

Rose nods.

Meanwhile, Kai is still talking to Aaron, "I see you have quite the friend to look after you in this most difficult time."

"Sort of found each other." His wings shrugs like shoulders.

"Good thing it was her and not one of those soldiers." "That is true."

"So, do you remember how this happened?"

"I don't." "That's too bad..."

The dragon shakes his head. "And I don't know if I should or not." "Good point..." Kai sits in the grass, "So, how is that guardian? I have never met her."

"Very ...lonely I think before I came around."

"Why do you say that?"

"She seems to think she had to be alone." "Oh...I don't mean to pry, but how do you know that?"

"Well just when she told me who I was she kept blaming herself, thinking it was her fault for letting anything happen to me. Saying she should of been able to go and investigate the king instead of me."

Kai shakes his head, "Tsk tsk tsk, a guilty conscience can ruin people..."

"I want to help." "It won't be easy, Aaron..." Kai's eyes close, "She feels that you dislike her for putting you through this..."

"I could never..."

"Aaron?"

"I'm sorry just have alot to think on."

"You love her, don't you?"

The dragon looked at the cat surprised. "Huh?"

"You fidget about a bit, your aura flares up, and you seem to gaze at her absentmindedly...Trust me, your father did that before he married my sister, your mother."

"Even if I was..."

Kai looks at him, "Aaron..."

"I'm...I just wouldn't be right for her." He gets to his feet. "Allow me some time alone."

"Alright...but think about it, okay?"

"Ok" Then the dragon walks off. Kai watches him go.  
Rose sighs, and teleports to her spot under the willow to be alone for a while.

Leaving Kai and Reliey alone. Kai decides to make camp for the night, catching a few fish in the evening light, and laying out the sleeping bags.

Reliey settles down in his.  
Rose walks off a little ways, and stands on a small cliff. She soon feels the breath of a familiar dragon on her shoulder.

She doesn't turn her head, You have returned...

Yes

My plan on stopping that war made a strange turn.

I've seen many things but even this... What do you mean, old friend?

(At the beginning of this story, Rose had been talking to a dragon before she stopped the huge battle, and met Aaron. Wanted to bring it back in for a bit)

Even I am surprised

Rose sighs.

I know it's troubling but keep strong. I-I can't do this...

You must

I've gone too deep into the affairs of the war...I must take Tempest myself, and then step aside...and let time take its course...

And be alone again? That is how it must be...

Can you really live with that?

It isn't about what I want...It is about what is best for the land I care for.

If you believe this is right...

It wouldn't work anyways...I doubt he sees me as I see him...Oh, why have I fallen like this?

The dragon shake it's head. I can not say

Rose sighs, and watches the moon rise.

I wish you the best of luck. And you as well...

And with that her friend was gone. Rose weeps softly on the cliff, her tears glistening in the moonlight.

She later returns to the glade, her hood covering her face. Everyone else had fallen asleep by then. Rose looks at Aaron and goes to stroke his muzzle...but stops. Shaking her head, she pulls her hand back, and goes to lay under the willow. She softly cries herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The night passes and the sun begins to rise.

Kai was up first. He yawns, and stretches. After a few warm ups, he goes to the stream to catch breakfast.

A few whoopers were bagged. Kai cuts them, seasons them, and is soon cooking them over a small fire.

"Something smells good." Reliey sits up with a yawn. "Old family recipe," Says Kai.

"Best cook ever."

Kai looks over at the sleeping dragon, and taps his nose, "Aaron..."

"Five more minutes..."

"Breakfast is ready." That got him. Aaron bolted to his feet. "Where?" "I cooked three big fish just for you. Right there," Kai points.

"Thanks!"

"Anything for my nephew."

Kai looks over to see Rose still sleeping under the tree. He gently goes and wakes her. Rose looks up at him.

"You hungry?" "No..."

"At least have a bite."

"I don't feel like eating."

"If your..sure then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose's ears perk up, Everyone, hide...

Kai looks around, "We are surrounded...Aaron, under the willow, quickly..."

The dragon gets up and moves quickly. Rose hides with her bow and arrow in the tall grass, while Kai gets Reiley into a tree.

Soon it was like they were never there. Soldiers in shining armor come out into the glade from all sides.

"Nobody is here captain." One solider said.

"Oh, trust me...someone is here..." The captain clears his throat, "Lady of Roses, we bring word from King Arthur...He wishes to speak with you at our camp...We are going after the castle."

Tell King Arthur that we will see him at high noon, Captain.

"Very well." Now leave...

So they left...

Rose stands from her hiding spot.

Kai drops down from the tree, "You can let go of me now, Reiley..." "Sorry. Aaron you can come out now."

"Alright."

I will meet with King Arthur, alone. Rose begins to walk off, taking her staff and bow with her.

"Why don't I take you?" Aaron asked.

That won't be necessary...

"Ok..."

Rose walks off into the forest. Quickly getting to the king's castle. She sees the king getting his army ready.

"Lady Rose it's good for you to join us." Sonic smiled.

"King Arthur," Rose bows respectfully, but keeps her hood over her head. "I thank you for your efforts...But it is no longer necessary."

"What?"

"It is my sole duty to destroy what I had a hand in creating...I must destroy Tempest on my own...When Tempest is dead, I shall step aside and you may deal with the leaderless kingdom as you see fit."

"But Lady Rose that hardly seems like a good idea." "I know Tempest better than anyone..."

"Does not mean you should go alone. "

"That is my duty, as I should never interfere in the affairs of non-guardians...Tempest is the result of my breaking this rule a first time..."

"No one should have to do it alone."

"It is not my choice."

"Very well.."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Asks Kai, as he and Reiley jump off Aaron and go to the king and guardian.

Rose gives them a look. "Why are you here?"

"We want to help."

Rose looks at Aaron, I cannot allow you to suffer anymore than you already have.

"I'm going to help anyway."

You will only get hurt.

"We will not let you get hurt either."

Rose stares at them.

"Please let us help." She stares at Aaron, then looks down, "A-Alright..."

King Arthur nods, "We head out in two hours." "Pleasure to meet you." Kai and Reliey greet him.

"Oh.." The king nods to them, "And who may I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"We are Kai and Reliey we are Aura users." "And we are also guardians of Aura," Adds Kai.

Rose feels Aaron stand beside her, and she lowers her head. He does as well but to her level. "Why did you tell him you didn't want help?"

"I-I have gone too far, and meddled too deep...Tempest is my problem, and I am partially to blame for her existence."

"I see"

Rose says nothing. She looks in the direction of King Rammos' former kingdom.

"Would of came anyway." "What?"

"If you had left to confront her. I would of came after you."

"Aaron..." Rose looks at him and he looks back. She suddenly stiffens, shakes her head, and looks back down.

~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~

"We're ready your lordship" Lancelot told the king.

"Very good," Says the blue hedgehog. "To Daphinia!"

"To Daphinia!" The army is slow at first, but it soon moves out.

Rose, Kai and Reliey rode on Aaron above. It soon got dark, and the army stopped for the night.

"We have about a day or two walk left." Kai nods, standing near King Arthur to discuss battle plans.

Rose stands on the outskirts of camp, almost as if in a trance as she looks towards Daphinia.

Lost in thought. "You will pay for taking my family from me, Tempest...This I know..."

_"I'll make up for the damage done.."_ A tear falls from her eye. She wipes it and sighs.

Suddenly she hears someone approaching. Rose turns around to see Tempest grinning at her. Before she can blink, she is knocked out from behind by the real Tempest, who then disperses her decoy, and disappears with Rose into the night.

And without a sound.

Soon, everyone is hitting the hay for the night. Kai looks around, "Aaron? Where is Rosetta?"

"I'm not sure" The dragon glanced around. "She was here." Kai looks up at him, "We better go find her."

"Right."

Kai runs off into the crowd of tents to look. "Rosetta?" He looks everywhere, then runs over to Aaron at the edge of the camp, "I couldn't find her, did you have any luck?"

"No"

"Where could she be?" Kai thinks, "You think you could sniff her out with your superior nose?"

Aaron nods.

"Well, you try to sniff her out. I am going to try my aura sight."

"Right" Reliey nodded. "I'll look north and you take the south."

Kai nearly jumps out of his fur, "Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry but sometimes you are too easy."

Kai shakes his head, "Just find Rosetta..." He closes his eyes and concentrates. The other two go off to look. Aaron soon finds Rose's scent, and tracks it to the far edge of the camp.

"Why does it end here?" He suddenly smells another scent, one that is all too familiar. It sends dread though him...

Rose...was taken.

Aaron lets out a roar of frustration. Kai and Reiley hear the roar, and run to him, "Aaron, what happened?"

"S-she's gone..." His words quivered with anger. "She's gone..." Kai hesitantly sets a paw on his nephew's shoulder, "Calm down, Aaron...and tell us what happened."

"I don't know...but Tempest scent is here with her's...had to have been kidnapped..."

Reliey looks around. "No one heard anything..". "Exactly how she wanted it..." Says Kai, "We better tell the king."

"Do what you want. I'm going to save her."

"Aaron, use your head! We have to think this through!" Yells Kai.

Aaron's dragon tail flickers. "I can't wait..."

"You must!" Kai turns to Reiley, "Tell the king what has happened, see if we can get moving within an hour!"

"Please son just wait till then" The wolf says before racing off as fast as he could.

"Rose is strong, she will endure until you save her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose is fighting against her containment, trying to break free. Soldiers stood nearby watching her. Why are you obeying her order?!

They don't answer her. Rose tries to read their thoughts. And yet again she gets no answer. Her eyes widen. Their minds had been emptied, there was no real life to them at all.

Just orders. "N-No...not again...Oh, King Arthur, Aaron...please hurry..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the camp, the army is getting ready to move again. Sir Galahad runs over to Kai and Aaron, "We are moving out, and we are not stopping until we reach Daphinia."

"About time." Aaron stopped paceing around. Kai and Reliey jump onto his back, and the dragon flies into the air.

They waste no time as the large group makes thier way. No stopping for anything. It is early in the morning when they reach Daphinia's border.

The morning sky is bright red.

"We're nearly there..." "Good, because my rump is killing me," Says Kai.

"Same thing for my feet." Reliey added.

A few hours later, the castle comes in sight.

Reliey and Kai can barley hold Aaron back. He wanted to find Rose right now, right away. "Aaron, if you go in like that, Tempest may kill Rose before you can save her!"

The dragon looks at them distressed. "But what if she needs help now?"

King Arthur looks at them, "You three are to sneak inside with Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain. I will lead my army to the front of the castle as a distraction."

"Fine just let me go." "Come on." Using his aura sight, Kai leads the way.

~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAHHH!" Rose falls to the floor of her cell.

Tempest grins in amusement as she pulls her lightning coated claw back, "It may take time Rose, but I will break you. In time, you will learn to grovel at my feet, crawling on your belly like the pathetic animal you are...Oh, I forgot, you aren't an animal." Her grin widens.

"Say what you will, Tempest..." Pants Rose, "But I will never break."

"You won't be saying that for long."

Rose's eyes glow, and she blasts Tempest back using her powers. Tempest slams into a wall. Guards come over and pick her up without a word. Tempest glares at Rose.

"Guards, no food or water to anyone in these cells."

They nod simply to show the orders were understood. Tempest teleports from the room.

Rose sits with her back against the wall, Aaron...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai, Aaron, Reiley, Galahad, Gawain, and Lancelot sneak around to the sewer tunnels of the castle.

"Ack! And I had to have the sensitive nose" Aaron commented on the smell. So Kai covers it with his leather vest, "Better?"

"Much." "I will remove it when we are out of the sewers..." They all go inside the dark, musky tunnel.

"Can you see in the dark at all Aaron?" Reliey asked. "Pretty good but even I can't in pitch black."

Lancelot takes the lead. He hasn't told them, but under his visor, he is practically suffocating due to his unnaturally good sense of smell.

Sewers always smelled but man..

As they go deeper, they are met with an awful sight. Bodies...dead, torn up bodies fill the sewers.

"God.." "May the Lord help us all..."

Tempest did this...and she may do it to Rose.

Aaron pushed ahead. "We can't stop now." The group presses on, with a pause while Kai made sure that the bodies are all dead. They soon reach a stairwell leading up from the sewers into the catacombs below the castle.

"It's going to be a tight fit for you Aaron." Thankfully, the dragon is very flexible.

They could hear the sounds of the battle going far off. Soon the sounds die away as they get further into the castle. Galahad opens a door in the wall...and they find themselves in the lower dungeons. Gawain and Lancelot pull out their swords, "We are in the castle now."

...Aaron...

His head shoot up. "I hear her!"

"Then lead the way, big guy," Says Gawain. And boy did he, He raced though the halls, calling out to her again and again.

...Aaron...

"I'm coming! Hold on."

Lancelot and the other anthros do their best to keep up.

Aaron. Where are you?

"I'm in the castle." Get me out of here.

"I'm coming" He snakes up flights of stairs.

He is soon in the first floor of the stockades. An eerie purple glow emanates from one of the closed cells.

"She's there I smell her." "We will cover you," Says Galahad. "Stand back a second." They do so.

Aaron raises up on his back legs and slams his front ones into the door. Making it burst open and into tiny pieces. Inside is a large opaque crystal.

"Flower?...Rose?" Aaron...

The dragon races over. "I'm here."

Rose can't see him, but as he moves closer, he can see her. Her cloak is torn up and singed in a few areas. Tempest had tormented her all through the night.

Rose is standing with a hand to the wall of her prison, listening for her rescuers, We must get out of here. Get me out...this prison weakens my powers.

"Should I either ram it or burn it?" Ramming what?

"She must not be able to see us," Says Lancelot.

"Rose please get back as far as you can." Reliey spoke. Rose can't hear him. Aaron?

"Stand back."

Rose obeys. Then Aaron lifts his tail and wacks the crystal as hard as he could. The crystal shatters. Rose, happy to see Aaron, hugs the front of his chest, "Forgive me for worrying you..." "I'm just glad your ok."

Rose looks at the group, "We have to get out of here, Tempest will be down here soon."

So they turn and quickly get out of the cell. Rose rides on Aaron's back.

( watch?v=uKjCxtcftNo music for the scene) They soon find themselves in the lower halls of the castle.

Aaron and Rose notice something...the castle, it had been twisted. The halls were darker, and every shadow felt like a threat. The candles seemed like eyes as they slowly walk through the halls. Along every colume, veins of purple energy pulse, as if the castle had been turned into a living thing.

"This doesn't feel right at all." "The dark aura is all over this place..." Whispers Kai.

Lancelot looks at his fellow knights, "Stay on your toes..." They keep walking...Soon, they enter a large room, a large pulsing object suspended in the center of it and a large throne sitting at its base.

"This is the throne room?" "I don't like this," Says Gawain.

"We should find another way out." Reliey agreed.

But as their about to leave, thick crystal formations jut out of the ground at each entrance, and sheets of crystal form, sealing the doorways.

Leaving so soon?

"Tempest..."

She appears on the throne, grinning.

"So your the one they are talking about.." "Of course...And of course, we met before, Reiley..." Tempest grins more, "You don't remember? I was the one who convinced you to abandon your family."

"What?!"

She shrieks with laughter, her form changing to that of an old hermit, "Long time...Nice to see you again." She cackles.

"You you you." Reliey growls. "Why would you even do that?!"

Tempest reforms herself, "Same reason why I turned Aaron into a blood-thirsty, mindless monster...for fun."

Rose roars out in rage, "HOW DARE YOU!" Energy flows off of her like smoke or fire, "YOU WILL PAY, TEMPEST VERNUM!" Rose slices the air with her outstretched claws, sending energy slices at Tempest, who counters with a whip of her tail.

Rose teleports, and slashed Tempest's face. Tempest's pupils glow, "We wouldn't want our little secret to let out in front witnesses now would we," She hisses.

"You leave her alone." Aaron growls.

Tempest glares at them, shoves Aaron, Reiley, Kai, and the three knights back with a psychic blast.

Rose growls, her eyes and stones glowing. Her long quills grow even longer as they shoot like arrows at Tempest, pinning her to the far wall. Rose then pulls herself in, kicking Tempest with great force, breaking the wall, revealing a closed off room beyond the hole. Tempest slashes Rose's gut and face, reopening old wounds. Rose stabs Tempest in the arm with her claws, and gives her a blast of energy. Tempest goes flying back into the room. Growling, Rose levitates a few large pieces of rubble, and throws them at Tempest using her mind. Tempest gets hit, hard, and dust obscures her from view.

Rose glares at the spot, exhaustion starting to show in her shaking limbs. Suddenly, she lets out a cry in agony. A sharp blade has pierced her side from behind.

"NO!"

"Rosetta!"

Tempest teleports behind Rose, grinning, "Pathetic copy...You never stood a chance...NOW DIE!" She kicks Rose forwards, teleports in front of her, knees her in the chin as she falls, claws her face, kicks her backward, teleports behind her, grabs her long quills, swings her up into the air, teleports above her, pile drives her back down, teleports below her, grabs the sword hilt, and swings the sword without losing momentum, flinging Rose off the sharp blade and making her slam into the large throne. Rose finally falls in a bloody heap on the ground.

Tempest cackles, and finally roars with insane laughter, her eyes wide as she mocks her fallen foe.

"NNNNOOO!" Tempest grins wildly as she hears a dragon's roar, rage and sorrow on its edge, "Aww, did I huwrt youw wittle chew toy?"

"YOUR MINE!" Aaron eyes narrow dangerously. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Bring it, you lovesick loser!"

"GGRRROOOOARRRR!" The enraged dragon flies at her with the the fury he could muster.

Tempest body sparks with electricity, and phases out, revealing a large, about the same size as Aaron, creature of metal armor with the likeness of the Alien rearing its head, hissing, its eyes glowing red.

The creature grapples Aaron with its front claws, "ShE IsN't EvEn ReAl, YeT YoU FiGhT As If ShE LiKeD YoU! PaThEtIc FoOl!"

He just ignores her and uses his tail as a bludgeon again.

Knocking her down. She tries to get up again. But Aaron never gave her a chance, he tackles her yet again. Tempest roars, clawing at him with her metal talons.

"GOAROOAR!

"HHHHIIIISSSSHRIIIIIEEEAAAAAR RRR!"

Kai and Reliey race over to Rose's side. Kai checks her over, as the knights form a protective formation around them, "She's alive, barely. We better tend to these wounds, fast."

"Then it's my turn." Reliey pulled his selves up. "It's a good thing my best ability was healing." They hear the battle rage behind them.

It hurt to listen..Rose moans in pain.

The battle spills though out the castle..Tempest grabs Aaron and pins him to the wall, "I HaVe SoMeThInG FoR YoU, BoY!"

With a mind blast from Tempest, Aaron gets a huge migraine as he regains the memories of his transformation. The memories, as they are brought back, are so powerful, Aaron even remembers the agony he felt with it. Tempest laughs, poisonous saliva dripping from her jaws, "AnD To ImAgInE It...YoU DiD ThIs To SaVe YoUr KiNg AnD PrEcIoUs FlOwEr...AlL In VaIn!" She laughs, "WhEn I Am DoNe WiTh YoU, I WiLl MaKe A RoSe WiThEr, AnD I'lL MaKe YoU WaTcH As ShE DiEs!"

"NO! YOU ARE THE ONE TO GO DOWN!" He sends a brust of flames out right at her face. She shrieks, holding her face. In a blind rage, she charges at where Kai, Reiley and the knights are guarding Rose.

Aaron stops her but sends her and himself though a wall. It is the very room with the portal.

Tempest goes to bite his throat. He roar in pain as she tries to clamp down when he does a death roll. (That crocs do) (Crocodile Hunter- Croc Files!)

Tempest tries to wrap around him and constrict him. Aaron slashs at her back. She continues to squeeze the life out of him.

"The portal! Get her in the portal!" Shouts Gawain. Aaron responded by bucking.

Tempest becomes disoriented.

"NOW BEGONE!" Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Aaron kicks her off. The metallic beast slams into the wall. Then he picks her up looks at the machine and throws her at it.

She lets out a metallic screech as she is sucked into its portal, "RoSe CaN NeVeR Be WiTh YoU! ShE Is CuRsEd To TrAvEl ThE EaRtH AlOnE BeCaUsE Of HeR SeCrEt! SHE WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME!"

Aaron smashes the machine to shut her up.

The room falls quiet, save for the beat of the large, heart-like mass in the middle of the room.

No one moves. They hear a cough come from inside the mass. Someone is inside that thing.

"Kai sense someone in there?"

Kai closes his eyes, "I-It's King Rammos!" "He...and...her..."

"Someone cut him out of there!"

Galahad, having telekinetic powers, lifts his blade, and slices the vein-like things above the large mass, causing it to plummet to the ground. Lancelot cuts the thing open, and pulls the ram king out, "She must have been holding him hostage in this thing."

The ram continues to cough, "W-Where...What happened?"

"You started this!" The group looks up at the dragon, and King Rammos' face turns pale, "P-Please! I-I only wished to see my wife again!"

The dragon hissed. "Your a fool! You don't understand how much pain was cuased!"

Galahad and Kai get in front of the weakened king, Kai's eyes are still closed, "Aaron, calm down!"

"NO! If he didn't...This kingdom would be safe and sound! Rose wouldn't be hurt!." Aaron growled.

Gawain gets in front of Reiley and the unconscious Rose, not liking the hostility that Aaron now was portraying. Kai flinches back when he sees rage flare up within Aaron's aura, "Aaron, please listen to me!"

"Never!" The dragon takes a menacing step closer. "Let...me..at HIM!"

Lancelot's eyes widen, "Galahad, get Rammos out of here!" Galahad nods, levitates the ram, and begins to levitate out.

"RRROOARRR!" Aaron races after them, letting out a feral roar crying for blood. His eyes were narrow and they just spelled murder.

"NOT SO FAST!" Yells Lancelot, jumping up, and pile-driving Aaron's snout into the ground.

Galahad and the king escape. That sends the dragon over the deep end. Kai opens his eyes, "He's out of control! Reiley, we have to get Rose and ourselves to safety!"

"Right." He scoops up Rose in his arms. "But which way?"

"Just get her out of here!" Kai yells, creating an orb of blue light.."Aura Sphere!" And shoots it at Aaron.

"RAAAHH!" It sends him backwards, Aaron snarls at Kai for that. Then Galahad sends his sword at Aaron's arms. He let out a roar of pain.

"Aaron, stop this!" Yells Lancelot. The words fell on death ears when the dragon tries to bite him. Snapping his jaws inches from the knight. Lancelot had barley backed away in time.

The castle begins to shake around them. Gawain looks up, "We have to get out of here!"

"Though the window!" They make a break for it.

The castle begins returning to normal. King Rammos, now in control of his army once more and being protected by King Arthur, gives his order to attack and restrain the creature, but not to kill it. Arrows fly in Aaron's direction.

The dragon roar in pain and retaliates by breathing fire. The soldiers fall back as the forest is set ablaze.

King Rammos looks at King Arthur, "This beast could destroy both our kingdoms if it isn't stopped."

"I know...".

Rose slowly wakes up, her wounds feeling like agony. She grits her teeth when she feels a hand on her sword wound.

"Guys Rosetta is awake."

"How is she?"

"Really weak. But alive." "Let's keep her alive. She may be the only one who can stop this madness."

Both of them look up sadly at the scene in front of them. King Arthur and King Rammos are trying their hardest to restrain Aaron. One plan they had tried was launching rope tied to arrows over the dragon, and forcing him down. But it failed, and one arrow had succeeded in piercing his side while another pierced through his wing.

The soldiers are becoming injured faster than can be replaced. And still no end in sight...

"GAROOARR!"

Rose slowly opens her eyes, "A-Aar..." She coughs, wincing from the pain she feels.

"Reiley, please hurry."

"I'm trying..."

The soldiers and knights begin to get more brutal in their attacks against the dragon, some slice his wings, a few cut his neck and tail, but most go for his legs and face, while archers go for his eyes. Only the bravest go after the dragon's belly.

Aaron snarls and burns several men with a burst of fire. Kai winces at the screams of the burning soldiers, "Reiley, hurry!"

The wolf puts the last bit of energy he can spare into healing Rose. "We need you now Rose.."

She slowly opens her pained eyes. Her wounds are no longer fatal, but they still hurt like a curse word.

"Rose..." They sigh with small relief.

"Wha-What happened?"

"Try not to move too much," Says Kai gently. "Your lucky to be alive."

"Where am I? Wh-What happened?"

Kai and Reliey look at each other.

"GAAROOARR!"

Rose instantly sits up, then grits her teeth in agony as her wounds protest at the sudden movement. Reliey was by her side. "We need help."

"Where's Aaron?"

"He's the one who needs help..."

Then there's another roar. "GAAROOARR!"

Rose looks at him, "What. Happened?" "Aaron's out of control. He fought off Tempest then we found King Rammous alive he..."

"Oh no..."

"The king is still alive, he and Arthur are working together to try and calm Aaron down. So far nothing's working.."

"Nothing will calm him." "We hope you might be able to help.."

"Take me to him. Please."

"Ok." Both of them help Rose to her feet.

Rose leans against them for support. Kai and Reliey take her over...to see the shocking sight..

Aaron, his beautiful blue scales covered in crimson blood, is fighting like a savage beast, wounding many brave soldiers. Rose holds a hand to her mouth, tears rimming her eyes, "N-No..." She shakes her head, and runs forwards, ignoring her pain, "No...Aaron!"

"Rose wait!" They called after her in vain.

Tears flow down Rose's face as she stumbles towards the dragon. "Aaron! Aaron, No! Stop! Please!"

His head whips around, lips curled up in a snarl. "GGGGRRR!" The guardian falls back, wincing at her pain. She looks up at the dragon, "Aaron! Please, stop!"

"Get away from him!" Rammous yelled at her. A soldier, startled by the yelling, accidentally activates a tribushe, shooting an arrow into Aaron's chest.

"NO!"

"GARRRRR!" The dragon collapses to the ground.."A-AARON!" Rose gets painfully to her feet and runs to him.

The soldiers put thier weapons down...King Rammos and King Arthur are very quiet.

Rose is crying uncontrollably as she hugs the dragon's muzzle, not caring if he wounded her. His narrow cat slit pupils slowly go back to normal. And he lets out a groan. "My poor gentle beast..." Rose softly whispers, "P-Please...don't die..."

"R...ro..se..."

Rose's eyes widen, and she looks into his eye, "A-Aaron?"

"...h..urts..."

"Shhhh..." She rubs his cheek, trying to smile "I know...B-But you'll get better, and we can be together again, you'll see."

"...you...o...k...?" He wheezes after failing to lift his head up.

"This is nothing..." Rose sets a hand to his nose. She looks at the fatal wound. Oh God it was horrible.

Aaron's breathing was labored. The lungs seem to collapse from the effort when he exhales. And then they stuggle to rise and draw air back in. There was a high change of internal bleeding too. Rose finally breaks, feeling very scared and pained in her heart, "Please, Aaron...don't leave me here alone!"

"But...she..you...alone..."

"I-I don't care anymore! I need you, Aaron! I love you!"

"Do...too...from ..when we...met..."

"A-Aaron?"

"Thought...you..very so...prett..y"

Rose realizes that he wouldn't last much longer, and tears, both happy and sad, fall from her face. "Aaron...if this is goodbye...I wish to give you something..." Her tears are now small streams as she lifts his head gently. She strokes his cheek, "My gentle beast..." And kisses him. I will always keep you in my heart. You, Aaron, the wolf that has begun my release from my isolation.

"Thank...you..." Aaron feels something happening to him. His pain begins to fade. "Something's...werid.."

Rose's ears go down as she continues the kiss, thinking he meant the grip of death.

Aaron feels his strength returning to him, and his saddle begins to feel very loose.

Kai, Reiley, the two kings, soldiers, and knights can only watch in astonishment as Aaron's body begins to shrink and change.

His claws disappear into his hands and feet, and his tail shrinks as it, as well as the rest of his body, becomes covered in fur. His muscles size down, only staying slightly defined. His wings shrink back into his spine, and his face becomes a wolf face once more, as his neck shortens back down.

Rose, having no knowledge of this, suddenly feels his arms caressing her as he kisses back.

(Dragon-like eyes, a slight mane, retractable claws, and his legs are like a lucario's (lightning shaped)?) (And maybe scales around the eyes^^) (Maybe just above the eyes.)

She slowly breaks the kiss, opening her eyes. Rose's heart practically stops when she sees a wolf anthro laying in front of her, the blanket from his saddle covering his naked form.

He has been restored to his true form, with no injuries on him whatsoever, but remnants of the dragon can still be seen. He has a slight mane around his neck and down his back, his fingers and toes contain retractable claws, and his legs still have that extra joint. Most striking of all are his eyes, which still hold slit pupils like his dragon form, and some blue scales still remain over them.

"Aaron?"

He coughs. "Rrrr" His voice sounding dry and scratchy . "Rose?" Tears well in her eyes, "Aaron..." Rose hugs him tightly, "It's really you!"

Kai smiles, "That's your boy, Reiley." "Rose..." The wolf weakly hugs her back. She cries into his chest, overjoyed.

"How...?" Sonic looked at Rammous, who just smiles sadly, seeing the two lovers. "Arthur, I have a proposal for you..."

"What's that?"

"Peace...an alliance between our lands."

"I agree." Both shook hands,

Rose leans back to look at Aaron. He smiles back. "Too much caring?" She can only giggle while Reliey and Kai come over.

"I love you, Aaron..." Whispers Rose.

"I love you too." They kiss...and the scene dissolves to the Castle Camelot. Streamers are flying everywhere as trumpets sound in the large, two football field long courtyard of the gleaming castle.

Doves fly though the air..."Great people of both Avalon and Daphina!" Projects Sonic from his high pedestal in the castle wall, "Today is a joyous one, for in this great hour, Avalon and Daphinia shall declare peace! With this peace, we have gained a new ally! Our war is over! No more over taxation on goods we need, no more bloodshed, and no more lost loved ones!"

The people cheer. "Yea!" Whoo!"

"But, good people," Continues Rammos, "If it were not for two gifted individuals, this would not have been possible!

Sonic smiles, "Please show your gratitude to Guardian Lady Rosetta, Lady of Roses, and Sir Aaron of the Round Table!"

Out both stepped, each wearing silver robes. Smiles were one their faces.

"Please both of you step forth." The two step forward, and bow in respect of the two kings.

"You have done the kingdoms a huge favor, and we owe so much."

Rose smiles.

"The least we can do is award you with theses medals of valor." The two kings set the medals over their heads. "Thank you for your help."

The crowd cheers.

Aaron smiles at Rose. She smiles back. Then his nose twitches...

"Aaron?"

"Ah..ahh...!...Achoo!" Blue flames spew out of his mouth. People leap backwards. "Whoa!" Rose creates a force field to contain the fire.

"S-sorry." The wolf mix rubs his nose.

The whole crowd laughs.

"We're going to work on that" Rose smiles. Reliey beams standing next to Kai and another blue cat. But this lady he was holding hands with. Kai pushes the two forwards towards Aaron. He smiles at them. "Mom. Dad. Hey don't worry I'm not going to sneeze again."

Kai smirks, "Just give a family hug, already! It's been due for seven years."

The three of them hug and pull Kai into the mix. He squirms a little, not too fond of hugs. "Okay...Okay, that's enough..."

"Aw just deal with the hug for once."

Kai growls. Aaron breaks the hug. "Well you were right Rose." "About what, Aaron?"

"When you let me be your assistant, you said I was knight material."

"And you are, Sir Aaron."

"But even you didn't know I'd be dragon material too."

"No, I never sensed that."

She blushes, thinking back to when he was a dragon.

The wolf smiles back.

"It is a little embarrassing to think about, now that I know you were the dragon..."

"Hey, don't be."

Rose smiles.

~~~End Part 1~~~


End file.
